We Can Be Friends, Right?
by SummerRainForever
Summary: Lily and James were best friends before the sudden Death Eater attack summer before 4th year. What do James and Sirius know that are making them act like Kings of The World and treating their friends like second rate citizens? UPDATED & REVISED
1. An Introduction

**A/N: **Hello, faithful readers! It is I, the one and only **SummerRainForever. **I have rewritten this entire story for your reading pleasure and it is now bigger, better and more enjoyable. It's got a few added scenes and dialogues, but you need not re-read it if you dont want to.

**Title: **We Can Be Friends, Right?   
  
**Summary: **Lily and James were best friends before fourth year. Not only that, they were in love as well. So what happened to bring them so far apart?   
  
**Paring: **L/J (Duh!)  
  
**A/N2: **This dear readers, is my version of the Lily and James story. It's my second HP fic but my first Romance fic so I hope you like it! So please be the great reader you are and do me a favour by doing the triple R. (READ, REVIEW AND RECOMMEND) Flames are welcome too, but if you don't like it tell me why and give me suggestions on where I can improve. If you like it, BLESS YOUR SOUL!  
  
**Disclaimer: **So I was hanging out with my old pal Jo Rowling and the guys from Warner Bros when they told me that they had a present for me! Guess what it was? The Ownership rights to all The Harry Potter Characters! Then guess what happened? I woke up!   
  
**Chapter 1   
  
**An Introduction   
  
"Lily! What in the world is that?" asked a puzzled Remus Lupin when he opened the portrait hole to find Lily, lounging on one of the common room chairs, with an electronic device in her hand. She was staring at it intently. And Remus distinctly heard voices coming from the strange device.   
  
"What is that? He asked once again.  
  
"It's a muggle device. It's a Television set, but you can carry it around in your pocket"  
  
"A what vision set?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Nevermind, Remus"   
  
"So what does it do?" asked Remus, sitting down next to Lily and intently stairing at the TV set as he is filled with curiosity about the strange object.  
  
"It's an entertainment device. It shows us anything we want to see. Like images from all around the world, news, music, TV shows, movies..."   
  
"Whoa! Slow down! What are movies?"  
  
Lily sighed again. She was starting to get used to the fact that she was a witch, but she still couldn't let go of certain muggle things she liked. Poor Remus...It must all be pretty funny to him! But James...James Potter...he understood. Lily had introduced him to TV sometime ago and he had loved it.  
  
James Potter was Lily's best friend. He was a pure-blood, so he had been fascinated by all the muggle stuff. He and Lily got on really well and although they had been best friends only for the past two years, Lily couldn't help feeling that James had been her best friend forever.  
  
Lily would never forget the first time they met...   
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
It was her first year at Hogwarts and Lily Evans was pretty scared. She was a muggle born and didn't know anything about the wizarding world until she had got her Hogwarts letter. She nervously looked around her at all the other first year. Most of them, like her, looked pale and nervous about what lay ahead. Only two boys looked excited and non-plussed. Lily thought they knew what they were doing, so she approached them and started to talk to them.  
  
"Hi" she said "I'm Lily"  
  
"Hi" the boy with jet-black hair said "I'm James"  
  
"And I" said the other one "am Sirius"  
  
"Nice to meet you both" said Lily, smiling. "I wanted to ask...how do we get sorted into our houses?"  
  
James and Sirius gave each other a small smile.  
  
"Well, Lily" said Sirius "Here, at Hogwarts, singing is very important."  
  
"Singing?" asked Lily  
  
"Yes" said James "Singing. You see, the best singers get sorted into Gryffindor and the worst singers get sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"Oh" said Lily, her stomach churning with the thought of singing in front of the entire school.  
  
"Best pick a good song" said James, as McGonnagol came back to lead the first years into the great hall.  
  
Lily was even more nervous than she had been before. Singing? She wasnt a bad singer...but what if they didnt like it?   
  
"Ackleby, Jeremy"  
  
A blonde boy went to the head of the room and sat down on a stool. McGonnagol placed a hat over his head. In about a minute, the hat had declared the boy a Hufflepuff and he dashed to his table   
  
Lily was puzzled. How had the boy managed to get sorted without singing?   
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
Sirius climbed onto the stool and put the hat on his head. Before his eyes disappeared under the hat, he winked at Lily and gave her a mischevious smile.  
  
"Gryffindor" said the hat after some consideration.  
  
The Gryffindors clapped and Sirius joined their table.  
  
Lily was furious, but a little amused. What a fool she had been to believe them!  
  
"Evans, Lily" said Mcgonnagol  
  
Lily went up to the stool and confidently put the hat on her head. Her nerves had vanished the instant she knew what was going on.  
  
"Ah!" said the hat. "This is a difficult choice. A little too difficult, actually. You have brains, my dear, yes. But you are also very loyal. You seem to be brave too. And ambitious, no doubt about that. But where shall i put you? This is tough. Where do you want to be?  
  
"Um..." thought Lily. She didnt know anything about Hogwarts houses. But something James had said stuck in her mind _"the best singers get sorted into Gryffindor and the worst singers get sorted into Slytherin"  
_  
"Gryffindor?" thought Lily.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" roared the hat.  
  
Lily ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sirius. He smiled at her. She stuck out her tounge at him, but returned his smile the next second.  
  
**FLASHBACK END  
  
**"Earth to Lily. Hello?" said Remus  
  
"Oh, sorry" said Lily "I was just thinking about stuff."  
  
"I'll leave you to think then" said Remus. "I have to tutor a first year in the library"  
  
Remus left the common room and Lily was left alone to think. She smiled at the things that had happened after the sorting.  
  
James had become a Gryffindor too. Lily, being the good sport she was, forgave James and Sirius at once (that is, after she turned their hair pink at breakfast the next day) and they had all been the greatest of friends since.  
  
By the time Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin joined the gang, they were already the most popular, well-liked and fun people in the school. Soon the fab five found the perfect name for themselves - "Lily and the Marauders" (Lily thought it sounded like the name of a rock band and instantly liked it)   
  
And that was only their first year...   
  
Lily remembered how in their second year, James, in a herbology class, had mentioned something about liking bubotubers because they were so squishy. Sirius had slipped a whole lot of bubotubers in his sheets... and everyone had a good laugh the next day, including James. It was still everyone's favorite joke.   
  
But Sirius could out do anyone when it came to pranks...Some of the things he had pulled were hilarious!   
  
Lily thought about all the Marauders...   
  
Sirius Black -- The Prankster. This handsome black haired, brown-eyed guy could pull the best pranks ever! But he was also very protective and understanding and a very loyal friend. Lily remembered how he had handled very delicate situations with a state of calm. Sometimes Sirius seemed so mature...Yet at other times he could act like a four year old. He loved risks and got into trouble alot, but even if he lost a thousand points from Gryffindor, Lily was sure that all the Gryffindors would still forgive him.   
  
Peter Pettigrew -- The Butt of all the jokes**. **Peter was the main target for James's joke's and Sirius's pranks. He was short with watery blue eyes and followed James and Sirius around like a puppy. Peter was a rather weak specimen and needed James and Sirius around for support. He admired them to no end. But Peter could be quite cunning when he wanted to be. And he was a pretty loyal friend. (A/N: Ha! famous last words! I HATE him)  
  
Remus Lupin -- The Practical One. He was probably the most understanding of the lot. Sensitive and sometimes shy, Remus was a great listener and a great friend. He had light gray eyes that were always filled with a thoughtful expression. His blonde hair made his eyes stand out and made him look very attractive indeed. He was a werewolf, but none of the Marauders cared much about that. They all liked him for who he was. And Remus was a great person. Remus had a knack for getting people out of trouble and had been there to bail Sirius and James out of peril many times.   
  
James Potter -- The Charming One**. **James was known for his excellent jokes, his good grades, his awesome jokes and his incredible good looks. He had black messy hair and blue eyes that could always reveal what mood he was in. He had a smile to die for and a dimple that showed up on his left cheek whenever he flashed his killer smile. James was the most popular of the Marauder boys, although Sirius and Remus were not very far behind. He was the charming one, he always knew what to say and when to say it. He could get anyone to do anything he wanted...all credited to his charm. Lily thought James was the bestest friend anyone could ever have.   
  
And Lily Evans? Lily didn't exactly know how to describe herself. She had green eyes that people said sparkled when she smiled, and flaming red hair that she liked to wear loose around her shoulders. She was extremely honest, sensitive and understanding. She had a hot temper, but it would die down just as quickly as it flared up. Although she was the only girl in the group, Lily didn't exactly miss having a girl friend. She was quite happy with the guys and didn't need any girl talk sessions. She could do that with James (Although if he knew that she was calling it girl talk...)   
  
Lily smiled to herself. She still had four more years to go at Hogwarts and she never wanted this life to end. She loved her life...and her friends took all the credit.


	2. Especially Today

**A/N: **I didnt change much in this chapter. Just a little grammer here and there.  
  
**Disclaimer: **You think if I acted all cute, J.K Rowling would adopt me and give me the ownership rights to these characters? Hmmm...I thought not!   
  
**Chapter 2   
  
**Especially Today  
  
Lily was worried. It was already time for their first class, Transfiguration, and her two best friends were no where to be seen.  
  
She hadn't seen Remus or Peter either. Were the four Marauders off somewhere without her? They hadn't even been there at breakfast, which was an extremely rare if not an impossible activity for the four of them.   
  
What if something had happened to them? Lily couldn't help thinking that something bad had happened to her best friends. "_But that's silly_" she thought to herself. _'Someone would have informed me if something had happened to them.'   
  
_It was almost time for class. Lily went into the classroom and sat down at her usual place. Usually James and Sirius would be on either side of her and Remus and Peter would sit in front. But today, they were nowhere to be seen.   
  
The four Marauders came to class just as it was about to begin. Professor McGonnagol had already entered the classroom, but didn't bother taking points off the four boys even though they were late. Lily thought this was extremely unfair. She was a little annoyed that the boys had left her alone...especially today! Today of all days!   
  
She tried to make eye contact with James. He didn't look at her.   
  
She tried to make Sirius talk.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked him  
  
"No" he said.   
  
And then none of the boys would say anymore.  
  
By 5th period, Lily was totally frustrated. The boy's hadn't been there for lunch either and they had been avoiding her all day. She couldn't think what she had done to receive this lack of attention. The boy's weren't even talking to her properly. That made Lily sad. She knew she shouldn't be avoided, or sad for that matter...especially today!   
  
History of Magic and Divination passed on so slowly that Lily could have screamed! Usually Divination was a lot of fun because James, Sirius and She used to make up a list of totally bogus questions to ask Prof. Hathaway. But today...Divination was just as boring as any other class.   
  
Lily was relieved when the last class ended. Now she could just relax in the common room and forget all about this stupid day. The day that should have been a nice one.  
  
Lily reached the portrait hole and gave the fat lady the password.   
  
Then she got the shock of her life.   
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled the whole Gryffindor common room. Right in the front of the room were James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all grinning away!   
  
The common room had been decorated splendidly and it looked like James had smuggled quite a lot of food from the kitchens. Lily suddenly understood why the boys had been acting strange.   
  
"You thought we forgot your birthday didn't you, Lil? Asked Sirius.  
  
"Well...I..." said Lily not knowing what to say.   
  
"Well don't worry about what happened today. We're going to throw you a party that will not only make your day, but your whole week as well!" said James   
  
"Sorry we weren't talking to you, Lily...but we didn't want to spoil the surprise." said Remus.   
  
"It was all James's idea." Said Peter.  
  
"Ah, James!" thought Lily "I should have known" She grinned at him.  
  
She looked around at all her friends and all her fellow Gryffindor's and everyone's cheery faces and was glad that she had friends like the Marauders who would do anything for her on any day...especially today.   
  
A/N: It's Short. I know! 


	3. Where is James?

**A/N: **Didnt change too much in this chapter either. It's a very short chapter, but it doesnt have much to do with the plot. The important chapters are longer  
  
**A/N2: **Hello! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!!!! I feel inspired to write this story only because of you guys! Enjoy this next chapter...   
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lily and James...I AM Lily...and anyone who wants, can be James! YAY! Isn't that wonderfull?  
  
YEAH RIGHT! J.K owns all!**  
  
****Chapter 3   
  
**Where is James?   
  
Lily Evans was having the most wonderous dream. She was dancing on a velvet carpet. Dancing her way through crowds of applauding witches and wizards. In the crowd, she could see the Marauders laughing and applauding as their friend Lily danced on and on. Lily danced her way into a glorious auditorium with high lights and vast rows of seats. On and on she danced, on to a wonderful stage...and then she saw him... Sirius was standing at the end of the stage.  
  
"Lily!" he called softly, "Lily!"   
  
The dream ended and Lily woke up, only to find that it was still dark. There in front of her was Sirius.  
  
"Lily? Wake up!"   
  
"Sirius! It's the middle of the night!"   
  
"Lily! James is missing!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not in his bed..."  
  
"He's probably taken a night time stroll to the kitchens."   
  
Sirius shook his head and showed Lily what he had in his hand. It was James's invisibility cloak. They both knew that James never took nighttime walks without the cloak.   
  
"Let's go look for him" said Lily.   
  
Lily and Sirius ventured out of the common room, and into the vast castle to look for their friend.  
  
Lily was worried. Sure, she was often worried, but this time she had a good reason. James never went anywhere without the cloak! Why would he leave it behind? Was he in a hurry for some reason?   
  
Lily and Sirius ventured on and almost risked walking right through the Bloody Baron!  
  
"Where do you think James went?" asked Lily   
  
"I dont know...maybe he's just taking a stroll...maybe he had the map we wrote last year. Maybe that's why he didn't take the cloak" said Sirius.   
  
Lily was quiet. She wished they had the map with them...if they did then maybe they could have found James on it...   
  
As they made their way towards the kitchen, Lily caught sight of a slight shining thing on the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, she realized what it was and her hand began to tremble.  
  
"Sirius...Look!"   
  
"Oh No..." said Sirius  
  
Lily had found James's glasses. And they were broken.   
  
A/N: Oooh! What has happened to James? Tell me what you think! 


	4. What Happened Next

**A/N: **Changed a little bit here and there. Mostly dialogue**.   
  
A/N2: **Hello people! Thanks again 4 Ur reviews...now its time to see what happens to James!**  
  
Disclaimer: **If this were mine, I would be JK Rowling. If I were JK Rowling then, apart from me being the happiest human on earth, this wouldn't be fan fiction, would it?   
  
**Chapter 4:   
  
**What Happened Next  
  
Lily couldn't help herself. She broke down on the floor and started to cry. She couldn't believe that this was happening. James was obviously in trouble and she couldn't bear to think what had happened to him. Poor James. Her James. Her best friend. She didnt want to lose him.   
  
Sirius suddenly looked very alarmed. "Lily don't cry. Please don't cry!" he said  
  
But Lily didn't stop. If only by some miracle she could see James again, right now in front of her.   
  
"Lily please don't cry" said Sirius again. "James will be ok. I promise."   
  
"How can you say that? You dont even know where he is." said Lily. "What if he's in danger? Dont you care at all?" she started to cry even more.   
  
Lily felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting it to be Sirius. Instead, she found herself looking into the incredible blue eyes of James Potter.   
  
Was she dreaming? Lily couldn't be sure...   
  
"James!" she cried out and flung her arms around him. "We were so worried!"   
  
"Lily, I'm sorry." He said   
  
"And I'm sorry too!" said Sirius a little sheepishly  
  
"Why?" asked Lily. She let go of James.   
  
"We're really sorry Lily. It was a joke!"   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"Sirius came to you with my cloak so that you would come looking for me and we could jump out and surprise you."   
  
"Wha...a.?" she said "But what about your glasses?"   
  
"That was a mistake...Peeves got a hold of them and threw them against the wall."  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. All this worry? And it was all a stupid prank? She was going to give James and Sirius a piece of her mind!   
  
"You mean to tell me that I've been worrying my brains out for the past hour when all this time you've been playing a prank on me? What's so funny about your little idea anyway? That is the stupidest prank idea i've ever heard. I suppose you think it's funny to see me like this? I can't believe you two would sink so low! There's nothing funny about making me worry so much you know!" said Lily with tears in her eyes.   
  
"We know, Lil" said James   
  
"We're so sorry" said Sirius   
  
"We didn't know you'd get so upset" said James, suddenly feeling very bad.  
  
"Not know I'd get upset? James! I care about you! You're my best friend! How can I not get upset! What if you were hurt?" she said.   
  
"We know Lily" said James "We shouldn't have done it"   
  
"But why did you do it, James? Why did you do such a stupid thing? Didn't you realize I'd be more upset than amused?   
  
"Well we...uh..." said Sirius   
  
"That is to say..." said James   
  
"No I know what it is." said Lily "Maybe you wouldn't have worried or cared if I had done the same thing to you. You'd probably be ok with it if I was in trouble isn't that it?"  
  
With that she ran off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.   
  
James and Sirius were left speechless. Lily couldn't have said anything more untrue. James knew that is Lily had done the same thing to him...he would have probably been sick with worry. She was right. It was a stupid, dirty, rotten prank. He would have to make it up to her...soon.  
  
"Well, Padfoot" said James 'Look's like we've got ourselves into a nice little mess here.  
  
"I didnt know she'd get so upset"  
  
"Yeah, me neither" said James. The two boys were starting to feel very bad about themselves.  
  
"So..." said Sirius "How are we going to make it up to her?"  
  
"Hmmm" said James "I think i have a plan"  
  
A/N: yes yes I know don't tell me..it was stupid! But I had to make it this way because the next part of the story is when they realize their love for each other...because James apologizes to Lily in a very sweet/romantic way...oh wait a sec! I'm giving away the story! You'll have to come back next time to find out! ;)   
  
A/N 2: Liked it? Hated it? tell me! please review! 


	5. Lily's Realization and James's Plan

**A/N1**: I changed quite a bit. The Chapter is more descriptive and better put down. Worth a re-read.  
  
**A/N: **Here's the next chapter!   
  
**Disclaimer: **Lets see…..all I need to do is wear a wig, get a British accent and somehow grow more than a decade older. Then maybe someone will believe I'm J.K Rowling and that I own these characters…..oh well!   
  
**Chapter 5   
  
**Lily's Realization and James's Plan   
  
The next morning, Lily woke up late. She had overslept.   
  
_'Thanks to extra-rotten James Potter!_' she thought groggily as she quickly grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom to have a shower.   
  
Meanwhile, James was wide-awake. Sirius and He had been up almost all night thinking about a set up place for James' 'Get-Lily-To-Forgive-Us-Plan. So far they had come up with -  
  
"Nothing!" said Sirius "I can't think of anything! We cant have it in one of the classrooms or the common room, James. What are we going to do?"  
  
James didn't reply. He hated this! Lily was mad at him and it was all his fault! Ugh!  
  
He decided that it was time to go and get some breakfast.   
  
As James, Sirius and Remus went down to breakfast, they caught sight of Lily, coming out of her dorm with two other third years. She looked up. For a brief moment, James and Lily locked eye contact. Then Lily looked away and proceeded towards the Great Hall.   
  
At breakfast, James hardly ate a thing. (Which was most extraordinary for him!) All he could think of was the plan he had formulated last night and a place to carry it out. Lily wasn't the type of girl who would just forgive him if he gave her a "Sorry Card." No…..Lily fancied originality…..it would have to be held at a place that was special…..something magical should be there...   
  
James smiled. He had thought of the perfect plan.  
  
"Sirius?" James addressed his best friend  
  
"Hmm?" said Sirius, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Where does Lily like to go when she's upset?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment and then smiled (which was weird because his mouth was full of food)  
  
"James" he said "Your a genius!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily Evans was up in her dormitory reading…..or so it appeared. What she was actually doing was think about James and Sirius and their ridiculous, stupid, thoughtless, horrible and irritating prank. She didn't know why this prank was bothering her so much. Sirius and James had played plenty of pranks on her…..so why did this prank bother her so much?   
  
She decided to go for a walk. She knew she wasn't going to be able to read anything that night…..she also knew that she wouldn't get any sleep either.   
  
She grabbed her cloak and went out through the portrait hole.   
  
As soon as she was out, two little pattering feet, hidden under an Invisibility Cloak followed her through the halls. They knew exactly where she was going.   
  
Lily had a special place to go to whenever she was upset. The Astronomy Tower. In the three years she had spent at Hogwarts, Lily had always come to the Astronomy Tower when she needed to be alone or when she was upset. And she never got caught.   
  
Lily was glad that she had borrowed the Marauders Map. It had certainly been very helpful. Lily remembered how she had wanted to become an animagus just like the boys so that she could help Remus. She remembered how James hadn't allowed her to do so (Stupid James! What did he know?) she remembered how they had finally mastered the art of becoming animals at the end of the second year…..and how they had all written the map.   
  
The Map! Wait a minute! Those sneaks! She thought as she saw that the map, which clearly showed James and Sirius, who were silently following her in the Invisibility Cloak.   
  
She stopped and addressed the two boys.   
  
"James! Sirius!"   
  
"Uh Oh! I'm such an idiot! She had the map!"   
  
"GET OUT OF THAT CLOAK AND SHOW YOURSEVES!"   
  
"Shh! Lily! You'll wake the whole school!" said Sirius, coming out from under the cloak   
  
"Why in the world are you two following me?"   
  
"Um…..We um….." said Sirius   
  
"It's a surprise." said James   
  
"What? Have you two finally dropped your brains down the toilet?"   
  
"No…..Lily, just lets keep walking" said James.   
  
Lily didn't know why, but she didn't object when James took her by the arm and led her in the direction of the Astronomy Tower…..there was something weird going on and she knew it!   
  
She looked up at Sirius and his exited but nervous face. She smiled, they had planned something hadn't they? How well she knew them!   
  
Then she looked up at James. That's when it happened. It was as if a tape had been playing in Lily's head , and now it was rewinding, very slowly…..she saw clearly in her head many things that she hadn't seen before. The way James would smile at her whenever she came into the room, the way she felt when James had stayed with her every minute of the day when she was in the hospital wing, why James was always the first person she went to when she was feeling down, how James had always been there for her when she had been going through difficulties, how she always felt when James took her side, why she had been so upset about the prank…..   
  
Lily began to realize that her feelings for James were definitely more than just friendship. And it scared her.   
  
She suddenly snapped out of her trance. They had reached the astronomy tower.   
  
Sirius raised his wand "Alohomora" he said and the door opened.   
  
Lily blinked. The Astronomy Tower had been completely transformed. There were flowers everywhere! In mid air, hung by magic was a banner that said JAMES AND SIRIUS'S "PLEASE FORGIVE US" PARTY!   
  
In the corner there was a whole pile of "Wet Start No Heat Fireworks", which Sirius had charmed so that they wouldn't make a noise. Lily loved fireworks. She smiled.  
  
In the sky, the stars twinkled mischievously, as if they'd known all along…..   
  
"We thought we'd have a little party….." said James "and you're the guest of honor!"   
  
"But I'm the only guest!" said Lily   
  
"all the more special" said Sirius with a smile   
  
"We're sorry Lily!" said James   
  
"Friends again?' asked Sirius   
  
Lily didn't answer. "Whose idea was this?" she asked   
  
"James's" said Sirius   
  
_"I should have known!" _thought Lily   
  
Then she looked at the two Marauders, staring at her, waiting for her to show some reaction. They looked nervous and pleading  
  
Lily laughed. "Lets Celebrate" she said.   
  
A/N: Yes I know! I could have done better…..but that's the way it is! Anyway, review please!


	6. Lily's Date

**A/N1**: Changed a lot. Take a look.  
  
**A/N : **Sorry it took so long...  
  
**Disclaimer: **Why do I even bother?  
  
**Chapter 6   
  
**Lily's Date.  
  
It had been a week since the forgiveness party and James was happy once again. Lily was talking to him again, he and the Marauders had played several pranks on Snape and Malfoy and McGonnagol had minused more points from Gryffindor (and had awarded them back to James when he got top marks in Transfiguration) Everything was going normally. James liked it that way.  
  
And then came the day.....the day that ruined James mood. The day that put the "extra" before the extraordinary.  
  
James, Remus and Peter were sitting in the common room, plotting ways to turn Malfoy's hair green again so that it would resemble a parrot.  
  
"Lets put a bird-attracting charm on it!" said Peter  
  
"There's no such thing, Peter!" said James  
  
Remus, even though he was the quiet and sensible one (even when it came to pranks) was doing something that he didn't usually do. He wasn't paying attention.   
  
"Remus? Moony?? Hello?" said James  
  
"Oh, sorry James!"  
  
"In which land have you been?"  
  
"Oh.....sorry.....I was just thinking....."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Lily's Date."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"With who?" asked Peter  
  
"Frank Longbottom"  
  
"So what's to think about? Asked Peter  
  
"Um.....nothing really...." Said Remus.  
  
At first, Lily had thought her surge of attraction towards James was just a one time thing. But when it kept returning.....again and again and again, Lily decided that she had to tell someone. She had told Remus about her feelings for James.....she didn't know why, but she just couldn't tell Sirius.....she certainly couldn't tell James. Peter was out of the question.....and yet she had to tell someone. Remus had been the perfect choice. He was also pretty sure that James liked Lily too. He talked about her a lot, he loved spending time with her and he was always there when he needed her the most.  
  
"That doesn't prove anything, Remus" said Lily, when he had told Lily that.   
  
"Why?' said Remus.  
  
"Because those are signs of _Friendship, _Remus. And besides....."  
  
"Besides, what?"  
  
"I don't think I want him to like me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remus, what would happen if we both liked each other? What would happen if we went out.....and if we broke up? It would completely ruin our friendship! Promise me you wont tell James?"  
  
"But....." said Remus  
  
"Please, Remus?"  
  
"Ok Ok.....I promise."  
  
Lily had then started trying to stop her liking for James. She tried telling herself that he was just a friend. A friend nothing more nothing less. Needless to say, it didnt work.  
  
"You cant do this, Lily" she had told herself "You cant like him"  
  
And so, she had accepted a date with Frank (Who had been asking her out since second year) and decided to get over James. Frank was nice enough. Right? Right. But he was no James. "Still", Lily told herself. "Somethings better than nothing"  
  
But Remus had other idea's about Lily's love life and he had devised a little plan. It paid to be the ingenious one of the lot.  
  
'I didn't promise Lily not to get her and James together" thought Remus.  
  
And so, he had let it slip that day in the common room. James's reaction had been classic. Just what Remus had expected.  
  
"Frank? Stupid Frank Longbottom?" said James. "_What _does she see in him? He's been asking her out since last year! How can she suddenly accept to go out with him? How can she....."  
  
"James! What's gotten into you?' asked Sirius looking quite alarmed  
  
"Nothing....." said James. "I think I'll go for a walk"  
  
Remus smiled to himself. Step 1 of his plan had been successful. Jealous James! Remus wished Lily had been there to see his reaction. Maybe then she would have believed him_.  
  
"Oh well" _Remus thought _"I should start working on Step 2 now_"  
  
A/N: Next Chapter (Which will put up be very very very soon since this chapter was short and stupid) is James's realization and step 2 of Remus's plan. 


	7. James's Realization

**A/N1: **Changed quite a bit in this chapter. Mostly format and dialogue.  
  
**A/N: **Hello!!! Good to see you guys are still reading my story! Thanx a lot to all my reviewers!  
  
**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling wouldn't be writing FANFICTION for her own stories now would she? So you obviously know that I'm not JK Rowling and none of the characters belong to me (sniff sniff how sad**!)  
  
Chapter 7   
  
**James's Realization  
  
"Why don't you just talk to her, James?" Remus asked the next morning at breakfast.   
  
"Who?" answered James  
  
"Lily."  
  
"Lily?, Lily Who?"   
  
"Oh c'mon James! Why are you mad at her?"  
  
"Because she didn't tell me about Frank! Besides, she's too good for him."  
  
"Great reason for not talking to your best fried, Prongs" Sirius put in.  
  
"It is" said James  
  
"Sure" said Sirius and went back to stuffing his face.  
  
"Maybe you should talk her out of dating Frank..." said Remus, trying to look innocent   
  
'Maybe I will...' said James thoughtfully. He was quiet for a moment before saying that he had to go for Quidditch practice  
  
"Bye" said Remus to James retreating back. He smiled a victorious smile to himself and proceeded to finish breakfast.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow! I've never seen James play so well." said Logan Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.  
  
"Yeah, I know! Hufflepuff is gonna get beaten really badly!" said Chaser Violet Brown  
  
"Wait till Bagman sees James' form!" said Sirius, referring to the Hufflepuff captain.  
  
Up on the broomstick, James was feeling a surge of sheer excitement. He could sense that he had never before played so well. Logan had let the snitch out 8 times now and James had caught it all 8 times in less than 5 minutes!  
  
"Great, James! We'll have a team practice now" said Wood.  
  
Very soon, all the brooms were up in the air and the Gryffindor team began to work on their Quidditch form. No body was taking it too seriously though. Hufflepuff wasn't hard to beat.  
  
James didn't have very much to do because Wood had given him instructions to catch the snitch after at least 10 minutes had past so that the other players would get some practice. So James let his mind wander, picking his favorite subject (besides Quidditch) to think about – Lily.  
  
'_How could she not tell me?_' he thought  
  
'**Why do you care so much James?**' asked a second voice in his brain.  
  
' _I don't know'  
  
_'**You like her!**'  
  
'_No I don't!_'  
  
'**Yes you do. Admit it**!'  
  
'_No I don't'_  
  
'**Yes you do.**'  
  
'_No I....._'  
  
"James! you can look for the snitch now!" Wood's voice had broken into James's thoughts.  
  
James turned his concentration back to the game.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time the game was over. James's conflicting mind had come to a conclusion. The second voice had won. He liked Lily.  
  
'_But how can I?_' He thought '_Not only is she my best friend, she doesnt think of me in a romantic way_.'  
  
**"How can be so sure?"  
  
**_"I wish you'd just shut up sometimes"  
  
_**"Why? I'm right arent I?"  
  
**"_No"  
  
_**"Yep"**

_"No"  
  
_**"Ok...lets not start this again. I already won this war last time."  
  
**_"Oh alright. Youre infuriating, you know that?"  
  
_**"It's a speciality. Now. I think you should talk to Lily**."  
  
_'You're right.....as usual_.' Thought James  
  
**_"_Aha!"  
  
**_"Yeah yeah, no need to gloat"  
  
_**"So you're gonna talk to her?"  
  
**_"I guess so" _thought James as headed towards the common room to find Lily**.  
  
**A/N: Next chapter: Lily and James have an argument.


	8. The Arguement

**A/N1: **I changed a lot. Chapter is longer though not "long" and more interesting, not to mention better written.  
  
**A/N: **Hello! I loved all the reviews I got, so I'm updating earlier than I thought! Anyway, I'll be out of town from the 23rd to the 31st so I doubt I'll be able to post new chapters during that time. So to make up for it, I'll be posting 2 more chapters after this one between now and the 23rd  
  
Ok. Now on to the next order of business. I just posted a new Buffy fic that NO ONE seems to be reading. So if you're a Buffy fan, PLEASE read and review my fic. .  
  
**Disclaimer: **I'm figuring out how to cast a spell on JK Rowling so that she tells the world that these characters are mine.....d'ya think it'll work?  
  
**Chapter 9   
  
**The Fight  
  
Lily Evans was sitting at a table in the common room. She looked rigid, as if she were concentrating hard on something. To anyone who saw her, it looked liked she was doing her homework, absorbed in a textbook. But Lily's thoughts weren't on her book. They were on.....  
  
"James!" she said as she saw the portrait hole open and her best friend enter the room.  
  
'_Uh Oh._' she thought. '_He does NOT look happy_"  
  
"Lily, I need to talk to you"  
  
"Okay..." said Lily  
  
"In a place where the whole common room cant hear us?"  
  
"Okay....." Lily repeated.  
  
They went over to a corner of the room. A few first years pegan to giggle and point but James silenced them with a look. Then he turned to Lily.  
  
"You and Frank?" he said in bewilderment.  
  
A slight knot formed in Lily's stomach.  
  
"Um.....yeah" she said a little quietly  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"I.....I don't know....."  
  
"How could you accept to go out with him?"  
  
"Um.....he was asking and I....."  
  
"But he doesn't deserve you!"  
  
"Yeah.....well.....you don't know that" said Lily. She didn't really know why she was acting so unsure around James. Afterall, they were only friends. She didnt need to answer to him. She didnt need to act like this.  
  
"Why'd you say yes to him anyway?"  
  
"Why not?' she asked  
  
"Because he's not for you."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just know"  
  
"James! what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. There's something wrong with you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Frank? Frank, Lily?"  
  
"What in the world do you have against Frank?"  
  
"Nothing. He's just not made for you."  
  
James had started pacing around Lily. This made her feel like she was on trial. Like she had commited some sort of crime.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Lily asked  
  
"Just.....because" James replied  
  
"James, stop walking around me it's making me dizzy.....and "because" is not a reason."  
  
"Ok.....because he's stupid." said James, stopping right in front of Lily.  
  
"That is so mean, James!" Lily had lost her patience.  
  
"But he's a loser!"  
  
"James! That's not fair."  
  
"You're just being nice to him"  
  
"Why does it bother you so much?"  
  
"He's not even good looking!" said James choosing to ignore Lily's question.  
  
"So what? He's sweet and he really likes me."  
  
"And do you like him?"  
  
The question had startled Lily and before she knew it she had replied.  
  
"I might"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"James, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just concerned that's all. I think youre making a big mistake"  
  
"Wha....how do you know that? He really likes me and he's good to me."  
  
"I bet lots of guys really like you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Name one."  
  
"Me"  
  
Lily was too shocked to retaliate.  
  
A/N: Oooooh! I know I know.....I'm EVIL!!! Not only did I leave you with an evil cliffy, but I also made this chapter cruelly short!!!! Hehehe sorry about that but it 12:30 am and I'm not really in the mood to write. But more chappies are coming along soon so hang in there guys! So what happens next? You tell me.....please review. 


	9. It Must Be Love

**A/N1:** Okay i changed alot. You'll see.

**A/N: **Hey.....Here's the update I promised!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related charcters belong to SummerRainForever.....Er I mean Jk Rowling.  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
It Must Be Love  
  
Lily didn't know what to say. She just stood there, wondering if her ears had been playing tricks on her.  
  
"I....." she began. But before she could get any further, the portrait hole opened and in walked Sirius Black.  
  
'I want to know what's going on' said Sirius 'Lily, you've been avoiding James. And James, You've been mad at Lily for the past two days. For no _real _reason. What's going on?'   
  
Lily began to speak. "Um...well...we just..."  
  
"...had a fight." James finished for her  
  
"A fight? About what?" asked Sirius  
  
"Um...nothing...I'll see ya later" said James heading upstairs.   
  
"I have to go to the...uh...library" said Lily  
  
Lily and James both retreated in separate directions leaving a very confused Sirius standing in the middle of the common room.  
  
James couldn't believe what he had just done. He hadn't meant to tell Lily he liked her, .it had just came out!  
  
'_I just told my best friend I liked her in a more than friendly way! What could be worse_?' he thought  
  
'**Telling your best friend that you love her?**' said his second voice  
  
_"Oh no, not you again!"  
  
_**"Face it, James. I'm always gonna be here no matter what you think"  
  
**_"Oddly, you seem to turn up when i'm having Lily-trouble the most."  
  
_**"Well, you do think about her alot"**  
  
_'Yeah, i guess'  
_  
**'So do you?**'  
  
_'Do I what?'_  
  
'**Love her you idiot! Honestly I don't know why I think you're clever!**' said the second voice.  
  
_'No...I don't love her' _  
  
**'But I think you do!**'  
  
_'No I don't!_'  
  
**'Yes you do.**'  
  
'_No I don't._'  
  
**'I don't see why you're fighting it...'  
**  
_'But I don't._'  
  
**'Face it-you love her' **said the second voice  
  
_'I do?_'  
  
**'You do.**'  
  
"_Why am i even listening to you? Youre the one who told me to talk to Lily in the first place. Now look at the mess I'm in."  
  
_**"Whatever, Jamesy. You know i'm always right, so just dont fight it"  
  
**_"Sometimes, you sound like a queer mixture of Remus and Sirius"  
  
_**"Oh the horror!"  
  
**_"And sometimes you sound a bit like Lily..."  
  
_**"Ah! There you go, thinking about her again. I'm telling you you love her."**

_"You're annoying"_

**"Thanks, but i'm also right"  
  
**_"No youre not"  
  
_**"Am too!"**

_"Not!"_

**"Am"  
**  
_"Not"  
_  
**"James, you never get anywhere with these aruguements. I always win"  
**  
_"I cant believe i'm arguing with myself"  
_  
**"You're arguing with your inner voice"**  
  
_"Oh god, that's even worse"   
  
_**"James! Get a grip. Do you need me to spell it out for you? You. Love.Lily. Evans."  
  
**_"Do not"  
  
_**"Do too"**  
  
_"Do not"  
  
_**"I am NOT getting into this again"**  
  
_"But i cant love Lily."  
  
_**"Why not?"**  
  
_"She's my best friend. Things could go horribly wrong."  
  
_**"Sigh. You're stupid"**  
  
_"What? Why?"  
  
_**"Because, James. You know that you cant plan love. It just happens. And you just happen to love Lily."**  
  
_'Oh My god_!' thought James as realization (finally) dawned. _'I love Lily!'_

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
Lily stood in the semi-darkness, gazing at the stars thoughtfully. The Astronomy tower was perfect at that time of the evening. Just after dusk.  
  
But Lily wasn't taking in the sights.....she was thinking about James.  
  
_'He said he likes me. But it cant be true._'  
  
**'Why not?**' Lily's inner voice asked.  
  
_'Because he can't._'  
  
**'That's not a reason'   
  
**_'Because he's my best friend'  
  
_**'That's not a reason either'   
  
**_"It is, too!"  
  
_**"So you're saying that it isnt possible for him to like you because youre _his _best friend?"  
  
**_"Exactly"  
  
_**"But he's _your_ best friend too and you like him"**  
  
_"That's different"  
  
_**"Is not!"**  
  
_"Is too!"  
  
_**"Really? How?"**  
  
_"Because"  
  
_**"Lily that's not a reason and you know it" **  
  
_'But it'll totally ruin our friendship."_  
  
**'You don't know that' **said her second voice, which was starting to sound annoyingly right.  
  
_"Yes I do."  
_  
**'Look Lily, end of the year is coming soon.....just tell him you love him'  
  
**_'I cant do that.....WHAT? I don't love him'_  
  
**'Yes you do'**  
  
_'No I don't!'_  
  
**'Yes you do'  
**  
_'No'_  
  
**'Yes' **  
  
_'No'  
_  
**"Lily, just admit it to yourself. If you dont, you're going to lose out in the end_."_**  
  
_ I dont love James_.  
  
**"Ha! And that's why you're standing here thinking about him and arguing with your inner voice?"   
  
**_"Oh no! I think youre right! I'm in love with my best friend"_  
  
A/N: Oooooh! Ok now I just wanna say that the SUMMER holidays are going to be very interesting! All sorts of mad things happen.....its gonna be hilarious! Oh and I think this will stretch into fourth year.....pretty long story.  
  
Anyway, REVIEW!


	10. A Summer Plan

**A/N1: **I made this chapter, better, a little longer and more interesting.  
  
**A/N: **A new chapter just for youuuuu! And lots of thanks to my wonderful reviewers!  
  
**Disclaimer: **You think it's not mine......but it is. NOT.  
  
**Chapter 10   
**  
A Summer Plan  
  
The past few weeks went by so fast that before they knew it, the gang was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, speeding closer to their homes. Neither James nor Lily got a chance to be alone with each other. They were always with Sirius or Remus or Peter. James was actually quite relieved by this. He didn't want to be alone with Lily...it would be too awkward after what happened.  
  
Lily had mixed feelings about the whole situation. One side of her wanted to be with James. The other side of her warned her that it would be ruining their friendship. Pretty soon, before they knew it, end of the year had come. And now here they were back on the Hogwarts Express. Sitting together silently. Everyone was thinking the same thing. It was next to impossible for the entire gang to stay together for a part of the summer. They had all got so used to Hogwarts life and each summer they had been apart had been glum.  
  
"Is there any way we can all hang out together this summer?"  
  
"I dont know..." said Sirius.  
  
The compartment went quiet again. Everyone was thinking of ways to meet during the summer for a longer strech of time.   
Suddenly, James smacked himslef on the head and smiled. He addressed Remus   
  
'Hey, Moony.'   
  
"Yeah Prongs?"  
  
"We are the stupidest people on the planet. We're forgetting our secret asset."  
  
Remus looked puzzled for a minute but then he burst out laughing.  
  
"The Manor! Prongs, how could we have been such prats for not thinking of it earlier?"  
  
"Dunno" said James with a smile  
  
The Manor, was an old abandoned wizards mansion which the Marauders had done up in their first year. Now, it was their secret place. Mischievousness being in their nature, the young wizards (and witch) had tried it out in their Easter vacation to live in. It belonged to Remus because he had found it.....and he also kept it hidden with Muggle Repelling charms.  
  
The Marauders had all explained their stay at the Manor in different ways. James and Sirius had told their parents that they were staying with Remus (which wasn't a lie) Lily and Peter told their Parents that they weren't coming home for Easter (which also wasn't a lie) and Remus had told his parents he would be staying with Sirius (a valid truth)  
And so the mischievous Marauders and Lily had managed to stay together in a mansion for a whole week! Needless to say they all had the most wonderful time ever.  
  
"So," said Sirius "Can you manage it?"  
  
"Sure.....It'll be fun" said Remus.  
  
"The Manor? But for how long shall we go?" Peter asked  
  
"How does two weeks sound?" Remus asked  
  
" Awesome!" said Peter  
  
"But.....um....." said Lily  
  
"Whats wrong, Lil?"  
  
"I'm the only girl"  
  
The boys started to laugh  
  
"Don't worry. We'll all behave ourselves."  
  
"No.....I mean, how am I going to tell my parents I'm staying with four boys over the summer?"  
  
"Well you were there last Easter."  
  
"Only because I owled my mum and told her I'd be staying at Hogwarts. I cant do that this time though. She wont believe I'm staying at Hogwarts for a part of summer."  
  
"I have an idea" said James. It was the first time he had spoken directly to Lily since that night in the common room.  
  
"You could tell her you made a new friend this year. Arabella. Arabella Figg. Tell your mum you'll be staying with her." He said   
  
"Yeah.....it might work" said Sirius.  
  
"But that's lying!"  
  
"No, it's not." said James  
  
"We'll call Arabella! James you're a genius!" said Peter  
  
"She's quite nice." Remus assured Lily.  
  
"Very" said Sirius, suddenly all perky.  
  
"C'mon, Lily! Say you'll try at least." Remus pleaded  
  
"Ok.....I'll try." Said Lily  
  
And so, it had been decided that the Marauders and Lily would spend a month and a half with their families and would then come to The Manor.  
  
Lily couldn't wait! It would be so much fun. She just hoped that nothing would happen with James in those two weeks that would affect their friendship. After all, she was going to be staying with him in the same house for two weeks!  
  
"Oh no!" thought Lily _"Whatever shall i pack to wear?"_  
  
A/N: YAY!!! Ok now review! 


	11. Remus Has A Secret

**A/N: **This chapter is a little stupid, but its a lot less stupider after editing  
  
**A/N: **Lohel (Translation: Hello) here's the new chapter. But first I just have to say a few things:  
  
1)I have so many reviews that I feel really inspired to write...so a big  
thank you to all of you (even flamers because you tell me where to  
improve)  
  
2)A very big sorry to everyone. I haven't been able to update very fast...  
  
3)I love Lily and James  
  
4)I'm running out of funny disclaimers  
  
Okokokok.....back on track here...  
  
5)I got many reviews saying that the content was ok...but the writing  
needed improving. Well the reason I'm here is to improve my writing in  
the first place. I only joined this site for that purpose and then I  
found it was a lot of fun. But basically I'm here to improve and I really  
appreciate all these reviews. Some flamers just say "your story sucked"  
without giving any reason. But all you guys give good feedback. So I'd  
like to thank you all as well and invite you to come back and read more  
anytime.  
  
6)I know it takes a lot more time to become an animagus, but there's a  
reason why I had to make it part of this story. In the book, JK Rowling  
says they mastered it in third year. I just made it a few months early  
(remember I said they mastered it at the END of the second year?)  
  
7)In the last chapter, I didn't really want any of them to lie coz I hate  
liars.....but I didn't want them to be goody-goody either. So I thought up  
a few excuses about the Manor thingie. By the way, there might be some  
Sirius/Arabella (but that's obvious)  
  
8)Someone copied my nickname! I was the only SummerRain on this site and  
now there's someone else as well! Copycat whoever you are (summer rain is  
the name of a song I wrote btw)  
  
9)I can tell you're getting irritated now so I'll just start the story  
shall I?  
  
10)Shall I?  
  
11)Shall I?  
  
12) Ouch! I get the message.  
  
**Disclaimer: **there's a piece of paper here.....on it, there's a figure written. $ 10, 0000. so that's exactly what you'll get if you sue me.....a piece of paper!  
  
**Chapter 11  
**  
Remus has a secret  
  
"Lily dear! This is most unusual." said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Mum! Its only for a fortnight."  
  
"You say that Lily but you know it will get extended. It always does."  
  
"No, mum. It wont. Two and a half weeks...max"  
  
"Exactly, dear! Shouldn't you spend more of your vacation at home?"  
  
"But I'm invited! And well...mother I'd like to go."  
  
"But dear..."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Who is this Arabella girl anyway...is she new at school?"  
  
"Er...she's James's cousin" said Lily uneasily.  
  
"I see"  
  
"She's very nice"  
  
"I'm sure she is dear. But I only see you three months in a year.....and now cutting your visit with me short..." exclaimed Mrs. Evans  
  
"Mum! I'll make it up. I'll come in Easter as well and I'll stay extra in Xmas."  
  
"Alright dear. I see how much this means to you. Very well. You can go."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" said Lily jumping about excitedly.  
  
----------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"James dear! I don't think its practical."  
  
"But Mum! Its Remus."  
  
"But you can't stay with him for three weeks. It's too long a time."  
  
"But I'm invited."  
  
"Even so...maybe it'll be best if I write to Mrs. Lupin later."  
  
Er...ok mum. You can use my owl." Said James making a mental note to inform Remus to intercept the note."  
  
--------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Finally! We're here." Said a relieved Remus.  
  
"Yeah...its been weird these two months..." said Sirius who was sprawled lazily on the couch.  
  
James, Sirius, Lily and Remus were already at the Manor. Peter and Arabella were still to arrive.  
  
"I've been owling Ella" said Sirius blushing.  
  
"You have?" James raised an eyebrow  
  
'Yeah.....thought I'd keep in touch' said Sirius 'so.....anyway. she said she might be bringing a friend' he continued looking directly at James.  
  
"You don't mean....."  
  
"Hannah!" exclaimed Lily, realizing who Sirius meant.  
  
Sirius nodded his head.  
  
Lily remembered stories of Hannah Johnson. Hannah, Sirius and James had been the three best friends before Hogwarts. Like Arabella, Hannah went to Beauxbatons, and so the three had never really been able to keep in touch.  
  
Secretly, Lily had been kind of glad. At Hogwarts, she had taken Hannah's place and she had been quite happy about it. But what would happen now? Would Sirius and James forget all about her now that their old best friend was back?  
  
At the opposite side of the room Remus was thinking the same thing. With Hannah and Arabella around, Peter, Lily and he would be completely ignored. The old "all together" feeling would be lost. He had another worry. Arabella and Hannah didn't know that he was a were wolf. How was he going to hide that? And how was he going to hide his other secret? The fact that.....that.....  
  
He couldn't bear to think of it.  
  
A/N: What is Remus hiding? 


	12. What They Think Of Each Other

**A/N: **Ok I changed a little bit, not alot...but the writing and format is better.  
  
**Disclaimer: **FINALLY! I get to own something in this story! I own Hannah and the Manor! (YAY!) but the rest belongs to Rowling (Damn!)  
  
**Chapter 12   
**  
What Everyone Thinks Of Each Other  
  
The house was a mess. What with a bunch of 14 year old witches and wizards (that too the Marauders and their friends...) the manor was filled with junk food left overs and Chocolate Frog wrappers. The couch cushions were strewn all over the place and the air was thick with "Wet Start No Heat Fireworks." In the room, seven teenagers sat laughing and talking. The four boys and the redheaded girl, we already know. But what about the tall and pretty girl with jet-black hair and blue eyes, just like her cousin James? And who is the other attractive girl with brown hair and brown eyes?   
Arabella Figg and Hannah Johnson. Friends with Sirius and James from early childhood, Arabella (more commonly known as Ella) and Hannah had been absolutely delighted to see their old friends again.....and to make some new ones!  
  
Arabella had found Lily to be enchanting. She had such personality, and so fun natured that it shone through her and made her seem like she had a glowing aura.  
  
Peter was.....well he was really shy. And he seemed kind of stupid.....but she was sure he'd be better once you got to know him. (A/N: yeah right!)  
  
She found Remus to be really sweet and sensible and she felt that he was being a really good influence on Sirius and James.  
  
Hannah on the other hand, had very different views about her new acquaintances. She liked Lily and got along with her as soon as they met, but she was a little jealous of her good looks and the fact that she had taken Hannah's place as James and Sirius's best friend  
  
She didn't really like Peter, whom she felt was just a follower of the other three Marauders. He didn't look very smart  
.  
But Remus! In Hannah's opinion, Remus was the nicest, most sensible and sweetest human being she had ever met. Hannah felt they would get along really well.   
  
As the seven of them sat at The Manor and talked (and had major pillow fights) late into the night, Remus and Lily had been sizing up Hannah and Bella in their own minds (Peter couldn't care.....he doesn't have a mind anyway)  
  
Remus had thought that Arabella was a lot like James. She was quite a prankster and was really fun loving. If she had been in Hogwarts, she would definitely have been hanging out with Lily and the Marauders.  
  
Hannah. Hannah was.....perfect. He couldn't put it any other way. With her brown hair and eyes and her sweet smile, Hannah was in all aspects flawless in Remus's eyes. She seemed smart and interesting as well.  
  
Sirius was happy that Hannah and Ella were back. Hannah had grown such a lot.....it was great to catch up on old times! And Ella!  
  
Sirius had always liked Ella. She was in his opinion, the most perfect girl on the planet. She was smart, she was funny and she even looked good. He had a soft spot for her and he knew it. Seeing her again had been great. She had changed a lot. Sirius liked the change.  
  
James thought so too.....about Hannah. She really HAD grown and she had become really pretty as well.  
  
**"As pretty as Lily?" **his annoying inner voice asked  
  
James looked at Lily and decided in about a second - _"no way!"  
_To James, Lily was the most beautiful witch ever. James suddenly remembered why he had wanted to come to The Manor in the first place. Inspite of what happened, he had wanted to see more of Lily that summer. Was he going to talk to Lily about his feelings for her? When would be the right time? James decided he'd have to wait a bit.  
  
Peter looked around at his friends. They seemed awfully quiet. Were they doing something he couldn't do? Like thinking?

A/N: well that's all for this chapter. I've got writers block. I mean, I know what's gonna happen later on, but in the meantime, I wanna write about something fun! Suggestions are welcome...GIVE ME IDEAS! 


	13. Arabella's Idea

**A/N: **A bit has been changed, not too much though.  
  
**A/N2**: I'd really like to thank Marie.  
  
Firstly, her suggestion for a Party was excellent (I'm using it!) And secondly, her reading-the-dialogue-out-loud suggestion has really helped me to improve.  
  
I'd also like to thank anon (the anonymous reviewer) for the numerous suggestions…I'm gonna use some!  
  
Also, freakyfroggurl22, for reviewing the most :P and Angelisa Snape too.  
  
And to all the other reviewers…A BIG THANK YOU. I will thank you guys individually at the end of the story with a SPEACIAL CHAPTER dedicated to all reviewers!  
  
**Disclaimer**: It's all a scam. I WROTE HARRY POTTER and I SOLD the characters and the stories to JK!!! It's TRUE, i tell you!!! (Gee, can you tell that i'm lying???)  
  
**Chapter 13 **  
  
A Party  
  
Hannah Johnson watched the red-headed girl from the other end of the room. Lily was pretty; there was no doubt about it. Especially the green eyes. She wondered if James had feelings for Lily?  
  
Hannah narrowed her eyes. Lily and James were tossing Peters wand to each other and Peter (Who was very short) kept jumping up to try and get it.  
  
She kept wondering why she was being so jealous of Lily. Sure, she had liked James since she was eleven, but Lily wasn't going out with James. She was just a friend.  
  
Hannah shook her head. She was being silly. What did it matter to her even if Lily was more than a friend to James? She didnt like James any more did she? It was just because she was seeing him after so much time.  
  
_"Yes, thats it_" she told herself  
  
She decided to go and see what Remus and Sirius were up to.  
  
Remus and Sirius were playing fireball. A very immature game that they had made up last summer. It involved crumpling up paper into a circular shape and then putting it into a spoon. Next, someone would light it and would see how far the fireball would go. The scorch marks indicated how high each fireball went and the two Marauders would compete with each other. It was all in all a very senseless but fun game (A/N: the first person who guesses which TV show I got the fireball idea from wins a part in my original fiction on )  
  
Hannah entered the kitchen, and was almost scorched by a whizzing ball of fire as it skimmed past her head and onto the wall.  
  
"Oh sorry, Hannah. Didn't see you there." said Sirius apologetically.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked, apparently taken aback  
  
"Playing Fireball!" said Remus happily  
  
Hannah, deciding she was sane and not interested in playing Fireball, left to find Ella.  
  
Arabella was the quiet one. She was studious at times and love curling up in a corner with a spell book. Of Course, when she put her mind to it she could be the ultimate prankster, but at the moment, Bella was being peaceful and quiet, unlike the two fireball-throwing Marauders downstairs.  
Hannah found Ella sitting on her bed writing down a list of names.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh. Well you know its Sirius's birthday next week, right? Yes well I thought we'd have a little surprise party for him."  
  
"Oh Bella! That's a great idea!"  
  
"Well, it wont be hard to manage, I hope, because Sirius is going to see his family friends on his birthday evening, so we can get everything ready then."  
  
"Great. So who are we calling?" asked Hannah  
  
"Well, there's the seven of us. Then I'm inviting Ritchie and Susie Raymond because I know Sirius meets them every summer. And I'm also calling Sirius's sister Aerial Black, because she knows we're here."  
  
" Is that all?"  
  
"Well maybe we should ask James and Lily about their views. Their his best friends so they'll know who to call." Ella said.  
  
Hannah waited for the surge of jealousy, but it didnt come. She was glad.  
  
"Sure. That's a great idea." she said  
  
With that, the two girls made their way downstairs to share the good idea with the others.  
  
A/N: that's all for now folks ;) please review. 


	14. Surprise!

**A/N1: **Not too much has been modified. Just a little bit.  
  
**A/N: **The Winner of My little contest was LJ Fan!! Congratulations! Just tell me what name you want to use and I'll put it in my original fiction (Which if anyone wants to check out is at under the author name PaperbackWriter on )   
  
Also, I would like to say, that the party will contain many surprises, because it not only celebrates Sirius's birthday, but also my 100 REVIEWS!! Congrats to Pauline for being my 100th reviewer!!! And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed  
  
**Disclaimer: **The Party is mine and Marie's too coz it was her idea :P! But I don't own ANY of the new characters except Aerial Black. And you know i dont own the old characters.  
  
**Chapter 14   
**  
Surprise!  
  
Hannah, Lily, James, Remus and Arabella sat in a corner of the manors' living room. They were brainstorming and throwing about idea's for Sirius's surprise party.  
Lily and James had great ideas for the guest list. They had called almost all of Gryffindor and a few Ravenclaws as well.  
  
The Party preparations were almost fully discussed. The five teenagers had sent Peter to distract Sirius and had proceeded to get everything ready. Througout the week, secret orders for various preperations were made. Occasionally, One of the gang would go to Diagon Alley with the use of floo powder and smuggle in a few goods. Sirius was kept distracted from the secret goings on and he never had a clue about what his friends were planning for him.  
  
On the night of the party, Sirius was with his family friends. (who werent invited because they werent very nice. Sirius was forced to meet them every summer while he was back from Hogwarts)  
The Gang had got all the nessecities needed. butterbeer, fireworks, decorations, a cake, the works.  
  
"Whew, Finally" Lily exclaimed, taking a look at all the stuff around her.  
  
"We did quite well, i must say" Hannah put in.  
  
"And Sirius doesnt have a clue" beamed Remus  
  
"Okay we should start getting ready" said Bella  
  
"What? Now?" asked James  
  
"Yes, it's quite late already!" Bella exclaimed   
  
"Bye, guys"   
  
The girls disappeared upstairs.  
Once inside the room, they started to pick out their clothes, accsesories and shoes. A lot of exchanging and giggling could be heard.  
  
By the time 8:00pm rolled around, all six of them were ready. The boys took about half an hour to get dressed. The girls had taken an hour an a half, (which according to James, was the least time ever) and they were all looking sensational. James, Remus and Peter were all very sufficently formal but still normal muggle clothes- button down shirts with trousers. The girls, however, had gone a little further than that!  
  
Lily was wearing a black knee length dress which looked sensational on her, Bella was wearing squiggly witch earings and a blue off shoulder top with black pants. Hannah was wearing jeans, but with a hot pink halter top. They all looked totally fabulous.  
  
The Gang had spent alot of time in making The Manor look magnificant and everything was finally ready.  
Now only the guests were left to arrive.  
  
Aerial Black, Sirius's Ravenclaw sister was the first to arrive. She had come early to help out a bit. she had explained her departure to Sirius by saying she had a "friend crisis"  
  
"He really ticked me off for leaving him with our snooty family friends on his birthday" she grinned "But i'd say it's worth it. You guys have done a great job."  
  
The Gang got to meet all their Hogwarts friends, and Hannah and Ella met all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Ella made friends with Miranda Lee, a fourth year Gryffindor and Brittny Anmylica Cain a cheery fifth year Ravenclaw. Even Lilys brother Shaye Evans was there.  
  
James had been greeting all the guests at the door and had been really happy to see the whole Hogwarts gang again (except Frank Longbottom, whom he just nodded at politely)  
  
Soon, all the guests had arrived, and only the guest of honor was left.  
  
Remus looked at the wizards clock on the wall. it was half a sun and half a moon with squiggles instead of numbers, but it seemed to make sense to Remus because he said "Ok Everybody. Sirius should be here in five minutes. When we hear him on the porch, everybody has to shout "surprise" ok?"  
  
"But wont he hear us scuffling around inside?" Natalie a fourth year more commonly known as tom girl asked  
  
"Yeah, Remus. We're thirty people here...he's bound to hear us from outside." said Lily  
  
"He wont. i've put a silencing charm on the house so our muggle neighbours wont get disturbed either"  
  
"Good thinking" Hannah smiled. She was starting to like Remus more and more.  
  
"Sush! i think he's coming!" Marie, A Ravenclaw and Sia a Gryffindor said together. They both looked at each other and started giggling.  
  
Lily sushed them and told them to hide. Everyone hid behind sofa's, in the hall closet or in the kitchen which was the next room.  
  
The Door opened and in walked our guest of honour himself - Sirius Black.  
  
"SURPRISE" everyone shouted. Sirius almost fell over in shock.  
  
Then he smiled. All his friends were in one room together. And they had done this just for him. He looked around him. There were all the Hogwarts gang, all there just for him. and there were his Marauders - James, Remus and Peter beaming happily at him. And Lily and Hannah too. And Ella...  
  
He didnt really have time to think about her, because about thirty people began wishing him happy birthday and handing him presents all at once. Sirius was quite overwhelmed.  
  
"Oh God everybody! This is great!"  
  
He looked around at the three Marauders and the three girls. they had done all this for him. He smiled.  
  
A/N: yes i know i know. not only is it short, its stupid, but dont worry because the party goes on for three more chapters and interesting things happen.  
  
some Lily/James some Sirius/Arabella and unexpected happenings involving Peter! stay tuned. oh yeah and review.  
  
hehehe i know i didnt take any permission from anyone for using your names, but u guys are the greatest so i just had too!


	15. Party Time

**A/N:** Changed a little here and there. This chapter is short

**A/N: **Hey Guys! Well here's the other fragment of the party. This one's a lot more fun and is has one really funny surprise as well! Now this chapter also celebrates the FIFTH BOOK, which, everyone knows, is in stores today!  
  
Hey did any of you notice your names in there? You didn't seem to give any sign of noticing in your reviews, except for Shaye Evans who by the way - I made you Lily's brother because she already has a sister and Petunia would never talk about Shaye because he's a wizard too. Besides, I didn't know you were a female! :P  
  
So anyway, read, review and most importantly enjoy.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I own Lily and James and Sirius and Remus and all the rest (not Peter...I don't wanna own him) but even if I don't own 'em, I don't have anything to give you if you sue me, so there!  
  
**Chapter 15   
  
**Party Time  
  
Lily and Aerial were dancing on the table in a most undignified fashion. Hannah and some of the Hogwarts crowd were dancing in the middle of the room. Shaye Evans and Miranda Lee were jumping up and down on the sofa. Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Ella were drenching each other with butterbeer. A lot of the furnature was ruined. many couples were snogging in corners. it was a pretty wild party...but nobody was drunk. Well, almost nobody.  
  
Peter stood up on the table and told Lily and Aerial to get off. Then, staggerring a little, he said in his rather squeaky voice "I'd like to make an announcement."  
  
Nobody paid any attention to him. The music was blairing and they couldnt hear him anyway.  
  
He grabbed a stray wand lying at the edge of the table and said "Snorous" so that his voice magnified and became ten times louder.   
  
"Everybody!" he said. The crowd looked at him. "I'd Just like to say...this!" he picked up a bottle of butterbeer and drenched himself with it going "wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee"  
  
"and also" he added as an afterthought "I'm gonna marry Lily!"  
  
The crowd started to laugh.  
  
James and Remus shook their heads (Sirius was too busy laughing at the drunken Peter who was now attempting to dance with Lily who looked ready to punch him)  
  
James laughed. Lily looked absolutely wonderfull. He remembered that the last time he had spoken to her alone...  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
"But he's a loser!"  
  
"James! That's not fair."  
  
"You're just being nice to him"  
  
"Why does it bother you so much?"  
  
"He's not even good looking!"   
  
"So what? He's sweet and he really likes me."  
  
"And do you like him?"  
  
"I might"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"James, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just concerned that's all. I think youre making a big mistake"  
  
"Wha....how do you know that? He really likes me and he's good to me."  
  
"I bet lots of guys really like you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Name one."  
  
"Me"  
  
**FLASHBACK END**  
  
_"Uh Oh_" thought James. He HAD told Lily about how he felt...but he hadnt told her the whole story. She had probably forgotten the whole arguement by now. He looked at Sirius who was busy mouthing the words to "Wicca Wonder" by Alohamora, a very famous wizard band, with Ella who was making up matching dance steps to go along with it.  
  
Then he noticed Remus watching him. "_Uh Oh_" James thought again _"I think i've been discovered_."  
  
Remus smiled at James "Anything you wanna tell me?" he asked

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the other end of the room, Lily was watching Remus talk to James. Was she imagining it, or were their eyes flickering in her direction more often then usual? Was Remus telling James that she liked him?   
  
She remembered the scene in the common room last year. James had said that he had liked her...had he been so caught up in the moment that it had just come out? But then why had he been so angry about Frank?  
She looked at Frank. She had broken up with him when she had realised her love for James. She felt it would be too unfair to be with him when she loved another.   
  
Suddenly her gaze caught Sirius. She smiled at what he was doing and pointed in out to Hannah. Hannah started to giggle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Remus, i dont know what it is ok? but Lily...i mean i dont..."  
  
"You dont like her?" asked Remus  
  
"No...No i like her alot...its just that..."  
  
"James. You love Lily. Lily loves you. How simple is that?"  
  
"Lily doesnt love me."  
  
"Yes and Sirius isnt snogging Arabella right now"  
  
"He's...What???" James flipped around to see his best friend very occupied with his cousin.  
  
"Look at that, James" said Remus "That could be you and Lily"  
  
"I'm gonna go look for...for...someone" said James and left rather hurridley.  
  
Remus shook his head. People in love were strange. He smiled. When James and Lily got married, he was definetely gonna be the one to marry them. But first-he had to get them together. it was time, Remus decided, for the next part of Operation Lily and James.  
  
A/N: Aha! Surprises ahead! ALOT of Lily/James more drunken Peter and Sirius/Arabella. not to metion more of Remus's plan and a major butterbeer fight! a very long 16th Chapter is coming soon.  
  
Now review


	16. The Party Goes On

**A/N1: **Changed a little bit.  
  
**A/N**: Hi...Yes Yes i know...havent updated for quite long, have i? but frankly who cares? i bet you all are busy reading the fifth book rather than read fanfiction.  
  
speaking of which, i just finished with it. the fifth book i mean. and after reading it...i had a BRILLIANT idea about what to do with this fanfic.  
  
Well, if you've read the book (most of you must have) then you'll know that this story, my fanfiction doesnt AT ALL fit in with it. Other fanfic writers had the correct idea though. Yeah...so i've decided to modify this story just a bit...so that it goes with the fifth book.   
  
This story is going to be quite long and things will change in the fourth year...(very good thing i hadnt reached upto fourth year yet)  
  
Wondering what i have in store for you? How i'm going to explain the Arabella situation? (read the book if u dunno what i'm talking about)  
  
How i'm going to give you hope for the person who died? That he/she might come back in later books? (Hmm...)  
  
How i'm gonna fit Snape into the story? How Moony's secret fits into the fifth book?  
  
Ah! Look out, my faithful readers!.  
  
Oh and if youre wondering what this chappie is about...well, whatever. if you've read the book you probably wont find it very interesting. i promised two more party chappies and so you can have it. We all need a bit of CHERRY and FUN and HAPPY incidents.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I still love the Harry Potter series...i do REALLY...but after reading the book i have no desire to own it. If youre an MWPP fan you'll know why (ok maybe not a W fan...but MPP at least)  
  
**Chapter 16   
**  
The Party Goes On  
  
James looked around him. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. nobody seemed to be watching him. he looked around him again.  
  
"What's wrong?" a voice asked  
  
James spun around to see Lily, her eyes looking even greener than usual, the strap of her black dress a little off her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing...I..."  
  
James realised that it was the first time since their arguement in the common room that he and Lily were talking one on one.  
  
"James...are you ok?" she asked. Lily sounded genuinly worried.  
  
"Lils, i'm fine."  
  
"Ok, James" she said and turned around to go away.  
  
"Lily...wait!" James had said before he knew it.  
  
Lily turned around again.   
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sirius...This is insane!"  
  
"Wha...why?  
  
"Because everyone can see us." said Arabella   
  
"C'mon, Ella" said Sirius "I dont wanna stop"  
  
Ella laughed  
  
"Ahem" Lupin cleared his throat loudly. He was grinning all over his tired face. "Sorry to disturb you guys, but nearly everyone here wants you to make a speech."  
  
"Wha..." said Sirius for the second time  
  
"Ooh...Sirius get off me a minute...Why a speech?" asked Ella  
  
"Oh i dunno...maybe a thank you to all who threw this wonderfull party for him...to show gratitude towards everyone...to thank everyone for coming..."  
  
"Ok Ok...I'll go." said Sirius as if he were heading off to battle trolls in the Forbidden Forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you want to tell them? Or should I?"  
  
"Miranda...NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Miranda...just becuse your a Seer doesnt mean..."  
  
"But...I'm not Sybil you know! What i See actually comes true, Marie!"  
  
"But their not meant to know..."  
  
"What? How do YOU know that?"  
  
Marie shook her head. "You have very little faith in her, i know, but she's right you know"  
  
"Who? Trixia? You've gotta be kidding me!"  
  
Marie shook her head. "Promise you wont say anything?"  
  
Miranda nodded. if Marie had faith in old Trixia , then she wouldnt tell Lily and James...or Sirius...anything.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Peter was now singing (very badly and out of tune) along with The Vanishing Doors who were singing about how they had been "Charmed"  
  
People were chucking empty Dr. Filibuster Fireworks packets at him and Shaye Evans even emptied a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans on his head.  
  
Peter, however, continued to sing at the top of his voice until someone chucked a firecracker into his open mouth.  
  
A BOOM from Peter's mouth signaled the end of the song and a start of a new one, coming from the Magical Music Player that looked extremely happy that Peter had finally stopped singing.   
  
Sirius got onto the table and cleared his throat. The Magical Music Player stoped playing, with a very disgrunted look on its metal face.  
  
"Ok Guys" said Sirius unsure of what to say "Thanx alot...for throwing me this party...and for coming..."  
  
A few people smiled up at him.  
  
"Well...I dont really understand WHY i'm up here giving a stupid speech. What i'd REALLY like to say is- BUTTERBEER FIGHT" Sirius's last two words were greeted with an uproar of cheers.  
  
He picked up a bottle of butterbeer and emptied it all over Lily and James who had been dancing fairly near the table and had stopped right under Sirius when he was making his speech.  
  
They squealed...but got him back when they grabbed three bottles each and drenched the birthday boy with butterbeer.  
  
Remus watched Lily and James with a smile. Good. He hadnt needed to put his plan into action yet...Operation Lily and James was progressing without his help.  
  
He felt someone come up behind him and stand next to him.  
  
It was Hannah.  
  
But it was a Hannah that nobody had ever seen before. She looked angry. VERY VERY Angry.   
  
Remus gasped.  
  
"Youre a Veela?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily and James were laughing at Peter trying to persuade Hannah into dancing with him...but she kept using the Vanishing Charm on herself to get away from Peters clutches.   
  
Lily and James were dancing again, feeling comfortable together, feeling happy and peacefull in each others arms, neither one of them knowing about a prophecy that would occur or that their only son would have to face many hardshis at a young age...that he might never find out that his parents had been friends...best friends...before fourth year...that what was bout to happen over the next few weeks would be so alarming...that it would change their lives forever.   
  
END OF CHAP 16  
  
A/N: Sorry i'm in such a bad mood. but if you enjoyed this chapter youre either a faithful reveiwer or just weird.  
  
Ok so maybe it wasnt my best shot...geez i think i'm going to sleep. i'm obviously not a very pleasent person right now.


	17. An Unwelcome Crowd of Guests

**A/N1**: A little here and there...mostly dialogue and sequence of events.   
  
**A/N**: It's time for a twist...  
  
**Disclaimer: **Warner Bros owns all...Did anyone know JK sold the HP rights and characters to Warner Bros or am i the only one finding that out right now?  
  
Chapter 17   
  
An Unwelcome Crowd of Guests  
  
"REMUS!" The angry Veela exclaimed.  
  
"B...But...How can you be here? You're...You're over there" said Remus pointing to where another Hannah was using a Vanishing Spell on her self to get away from Peters clutches.  
  
The other Hannah, now resebling a very very angry veela said "Shows how little you know Remus, darling. you see, youre not the only one who has secrets..."  
  
Remus's eyes widened...she knew?  
  
"Oh i dont mean about you being a werewolf..." said Hannah her transformed eyes glistening with anger. "I'm talking about your OTHER secret"  
  
Remus gave a small whimper.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey...Sirius"   
  
"Ah...the fair Arabella"  
  
"Look...Look at Lily and James"  
  
"They look perfect dont they?" Sirius asked  
  
"Just like you an me" thought Arabella to herself  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"_This is how it should be_" Lily thought as she danced with James. The night had been absolutely perfect. The mood, the music...and James of course...  
  
"_Just what i need_" thought Lily has James and she began dancing to their seventeenth song.  
  
Lily, who had very sharp ears, was distracted by a small _'snick'_ which seemed to be coming from the door.  
  
before she had time to think, the door was flung open, and in walked twenty hooded figures, wands out.  
  
Every one gasped. Death Eaters had come to The Manor.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, Remus?" said Hannah  
  
"You...youre a...a..."  
  
"Thats right Remus...i'm not only a Veela, I'm also a Dualate" she replied   
  
"A Dualate" Remus repeated, in shock.  
  
"A witch who can be at two places at once." Hannah assured him  
  
"Er..." said Remus "Why are you angry, Hannah?"  
  
"You didnt tell anyone. You could have saved them."  
  
"I know." said Remus "I'm sorry"  
  
"You just..."  
  
But Hannah was inturrupted by the flinging open of the door, and the appearence of around twenty Death Eaters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stupefy" James said and pointed his wand at the nearest Death Eater who stumbled and froze. Lily, James, Arabella, Sirius, Alexia, Shaye, Miranda, Marie, Hannah (who had become one person again once she had seen the peril) and Remus were on their feet fighting the Death Eaters. Everyone else was either hiding under tables and chairs or had run out when the Death Eaters had appeared.  
  
"Impedimedia!" "Tarantallegra!" "Furnuculus!" Various curses were hurled into the air by the ten brave tenagers to avoid the illegal curses thrown by the fully grown Death Eaters.  
  
"Protego!" James yelled as Lily ducked around him and yelled "Petrificus Totalus" to a death eater who was about to kill Hannah.  
  
The Death Eaters were quick and experienced and the teenagers were outnumbered. But with Lily, Sirius, Arabella and James they neednt have worried. Lily was quick with Charms and used as many as she could. They were quite effective as well. Sirius knew all the curses and hexes in "Useful Spells To Tacle Your Enimies" Arabella was the queen of pranks and spells at Beauxbatons and James was the biggest prankster in Hogwarts. Not for nothing.  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled James at a Death Eater who was aiming at Peter. The Death Eater lost his balance and the spell hit the table under which Peter was hiding, causing it to shatter.  
  
Lily jumped onto another table and aimed six or seven Leg Locker Curses to Death Eaters all around. Meanwhile, Sirius was disarming as many as he could.  
  
The Disarming Spell, The Leg Locker Curse and the Full Body Bind were used frequently as they were useful. Then, Sirius discovered another usefull spell. "Incarcerous!" he said as a Death Eater pulled out his wand to perform the killing curse on James. The Death Eater was bound up in tight ropes and fell struggling to the ground. As he did, his hood slid off his face, showing Sirius who he was.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty cloaked grown ups lay on the ground, most of them unconcious. One owl belonging to Shaye Evans was on its way to Dumbledore.  
  
Ten brave an apprehensive teenagers stood over the unconcious bodies, just having won a dangerous battle.  
  
One other teen lay whimpering in a corner. Lord Voldemorts supporters had been beaten by a bunch of fourteen year olds!  
  
After alerting the Ministry of Magic and taking care of the Death Eaters, Albus Dumbledore surveyed the group with a smile.  
  
"You have shown bravery beyond anything I have ever seen before" he told them "But I expected you to go home to your respective families for the summer. You would have been safer there."  
  
Lily and the Marauders gulped.   
  
"However, I think you have proved that you can handle a dangerous situation without putting your familes in danger, which I have to say is something good. But now, i think its time you leave the house. It isnt safe for you to be here anymore. The Manor will be under constant surveylance from Voldemorts supporters.  
  
"Do we have to go home, now Proffessor?" Lily said meekly  
  
"No, Miss Evans. Lord Voldemort will have your homes under constant watch too." he said. "dont worry" he added after seeing the look on Arabella's face "We'll be gaurding your homes so your families will be safe. But it seems to me, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter will have to stay at Hogwarts over the summer"  
  
"Oh cant we come too, Proffessor?" Arabella said pleadingly  
  
"I'm afraid not Miss Figg. You must go back to Beauxbatons. I shall write to Madame Maxime.  
  
Arabella looked crest fallen, but Dumbledore, seeing the look on her face said "It isnt wise to put yourself in danger, Miss Figg."  
  
"Um...Proffessor?" said Remus "Why are we in danger? Why are they after us?"  
  
"That..." said Proffessor Dumbledore "will be told to you once we reach school. Which reminds me...we should leave at once!"  
  
Dumbledore opened the door and told the other six teens that he would escort them home.   
  
Eleven teenagers set off into the night with Albus Dumbledore, all knowing that their lives had been changed forever.


	18. The Egoistical Prats

**A/N**: Changed A LOT!  
  
**A/N: **Sorry Sorry Sorry...i've been busy so i couldnt update earlier.  
  
**Disclaimer: **we know who it belongs to so shut up!  
  
**Chapter 18  
  
**Dumbledore led the eleven visitors into his office, where Minerva McGonnagol was already waiting. The children looked tired after the night that they had had, and looked ready to get a good nights sleep. But first, they needed some explanation. And Dumbledore was not going to deny them the necessity.  
  
"Please sit down, all of you" he said, after conjuring up eleven chairs.  
  
"I know that you must have many questions on your minds at the moment" Dumbledore continued. "But i must ask you to be patient. I have to tell you why this has happened."  
  
Dumbledore stopped a moment and looked at the wide eyed faces around him. He sighed.  
  
"Well" he said "First things first. Miss. Lee, Mr. Evans and Miss Greene" Dumbledore said, addressing Miranda, Shaye and Marie. "You were unnessicerily caught in this battle" he continued "You have been very brave this evening and have helped to save the lives of many. But you must go home now."  
  
"But, Professor, wouldnt it be safer for us to stay here?"  
  
"You will come back here in a weeks time. But right now, you must go and see your families and inform them of the situation at hand. I myself will owl them."  
  
Dumbledore paced around his room. He looked thoughtful.   
  
"Professor McGonnagol will prepare you now. You must go at once. I'll make all the arrangements for your departure"  
  
"Come along, now" said Professor McGonnagol as she led them out of the room  
  
Dumbledore turned to the group and sighed. "It is difficult to explain why" he said "But it shall have to be done. The Death Eaters had orders to kill you" said Dumbledore  
  
"To kill who Professor? Which one of us?" asked Sirius  
  
"All of you" said Dumbledore  
  
"But why?" asked Hannah  
  
"I think it has something to do with the future." said Dumbledore "You see, Voldemort thinks that you children will be a great threat to him in the future. So he wants to dispose of you all now itself"  
  
The seven teenagers looked frightened. Peter gave a whimper.  
  
"As long as you are at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said "You all will be safe. Your families are protected and so are you. All we can do now, is wait"  
  
Dumbledore stopped and thought for a while. He sighed again.  
  
"Miss Evans, Miss Figg and Miss Johnson. I suggest you go up to the dormitory's now. The two of you can leave for Beauxbatons in the morning."  
  
Lily, Arabella and Hannah departed.  
  
"Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew" Dumbledore nodded  
  
Remus and Peter looked at James and Sirius for a moment before they, too made their way out.  
  
"Mr Black, Mr Potter" said Dumbledore "There is something you must know..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily woke up on the last morning of the holidays wondering why she was feeling so dreadful. Then the memories of yesterday came flooding back to her and she felt even more miserable.  
  
After the gang had come back to Hogwarts on Sirius's birthday night, everything had been just fine. Sure, they were all a bit shaky at the time of Dumbledores talk and yes they all had various injuries but apart from that they were normal. Then on Sunday morning...  
  
Lily had come down for breakfast and had found Remus already up and sitting in the common room. He looked tired and unhappy.  
  
'Whats wrong?' Lily had asked. But Remus just shook his head and said 'You'll see in a minute'  
  
Puzzled, Lily went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
What was wrong became apparant to Lily as soon as she reached the great hall.  
  
James and Sirus were sitting at the table wearing crowns which they had conjured up. Peter was dressed as a court jester, and he was dancing on the table juggling pears. Sirus and James were laughing their heads off.  
  
As Lily approched the table, Sirius's face broke into an evil grin. he whispered somthing to James at which James's face broke into a grin identical to Sirius's.  
  
James pointed his wand at Lily at turned her into a court dancer. Lily had been furious and after putting her self right, had stormed out of the hall.  
  
Every time Lily saw James and Sirus, they were either torturing poor Peter, looking at Lily in an evil way or talking to Remus as if he were some lowly artesian.   
  
What was wrong with them anyway?  
  
The night before, Lily had been reading in the common room when James had come in and snatched the book away from her.  
  
"James. Give me my book back"  
  
"Or What?"  
  
"Or I'll...prank you!"  
  
James laughed. Lily had never heard so much fakeness in his laughter.  
  
'Everyone know's that i'm the best prankster, Evans!'  
  
Lily didnt say anything. Since when had he started calling her 'Evans'?  
  
"Anyway," said James "I dont think you should be reading trash like this anyway" and with that he began to tear up the book.  
  
Lily's jaw dropped "Thats a library book!"  
  
"Who cares?" James replied  
  
"Wha...James WHAT has gotten into you?"  
  
"I'm normal...What's gotten into you, Evans?"  
  
Lily blinked. She couldnt take this anymore. James wasnt James anymore. He was a rowdy, good-for-nothing creep!  
  
Just then, Sirus and Peter entered through the Portrait hole.  
  
"Hey James! No one to talk to but Evans?" Sirius smirked  
  
"I was just showing her what the trash she reads is worth" said James holding up the destroyed book.  
  
Lily picked up another book and chucked it at James in a temper.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she bellowed  
  
James looked a little taken aback for a second. Then regaining his composeur, he said "Lily, dear i think you owe me some gratitude for saving your life. Or have you forgotten the Death Eaters?"  
  
Lily snapped. This was absolutely the last straw.  
  
"Maybe your inflated ego is blocking your puny brain, James, because you dont seem to remember that I was there too. We all took on the Death Eaters equally. All ten of us. We all saved each other! what makes you think youre so superior? You dont see Remus and me acting like prats do you? Just because you defeated some death eaters doesnt mean you can behave however you want. This is the real world James!" she said.  
  
"I dont think you deserve my friendship Lily" said James.  
  
Lily had had enough. Before storming out and climbing the stairs to the dormitory she turned around and said   
  
"I dont think YOU deserve MY friendship, Potter. We're through"  
  
A/N: Sorry for making them so unpleasent, but that's the way it's gotta be.


	19. Everyone has a Bad Day

Disclaimer: Whatever A/N: I've been really busy so sorry for the delay...its time to make this story more interesting so i'm adding a few surprises in the next chapter. However this chapter wont be too interesting but i'll let you decide... 

**Chapter 19**

Everyone Has A Bad Day

Lily woke up the next morning wondering who she was going to hang out with that day. All through her years at Hogwarts, Lily had always been with The Marauders. She sighed to herself as she got out of bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily's morning classes were a nightmare. Double Transfiguration, where James and Sirus, who although they looked a little sheepish, kept giving her sidelong glances, which caused her to lose concentration as well as 10 points for not paying attention to the lesson (which was important because it was part of their O.W.L syllabus)  
Then Potions, which was as it is unpleasent with Professor Trickle breathing down their necks, and was made even more uncomfortable when Lily was teamed with James to make the Healing Potion. Not only had they been nasty to each other, they had had a fight which caused them to lose twenty points more from Gryffindor.  
So with thirty points lost in one morning, Lily was in a very bad mood at lunch time. She thought about skipping lunch, but changed her mind quickly when she saw all the delicious food.  
Settling herself far away from the marauders, Lily sat down in between Trixia Moody and Miranda Lee.  
"Tough day?" asked Trixia "You have no idea..." said Lily

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, lost in thought. How different it would have been if the death eaters hadnt attacked the manor on Sirius's birthday, or if James and Sirius hadnt been so over egoistical about the whole thing.  
And yet...yet it seemed to Remus that James and Sirus's reaction was too egoistical to be based on just defeating the death eaters...that two with 9 other people.  
Remus frowned. James and Sirius seemed to be acting very superior lately...and after knowing them for three years, Remus thought he knew them well enough to know that they would never act this way.  
"I guess i was wrong..." he thought to himself.  
Just then, Lily entered the common room along with Trixia Moody and Miranda Lee. All three girls were laughing hysterically at something.  
Remus smiled. At least Lily seemed to have made friends.  
He caught Lily's eye and smiled at her. She smiled back, which made Remus feel relieved to know that Lily wasnt mad at him...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
.  
A/N: If you think Trixia Moody is Alastor's sister...then your right!  
If you think James and Sirius have a secret...then your right again!  
If you think that you dont have to reveiw at the end...your wrong!


	20. A New Life

**A/N**: Changed a little.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine except the plot and Trixia Moody.  
  
**Chapter 21   
  
**A New Life  
  
Lily couldnt remember when she had laughed so much. The Marauders had been fun, but there was nothing like sitting around with the gils for some girl talk. Lily didnt know how she could have survived without it.  
  
The lake was calm and peaceful looking except for the spot where the giant squid kept propelling about. Lily looked out over it and smiled. She had needed a break from all her worries and now she had got it.  
  
"So what would you name your children Lily?" Trixia asked  
  
Lily smiled "Virginia if its a girl and Harry if its a boy" she said.  
  
"I'd name mine Luna or Hasina if a girl and Perry if a boy" said Trixia. Trixia was somewhat of a dreamer. She'd come up with weird notions and she seemed to think the most fantastical things existed. But she was also brave and had a heart of gold. Brittany Cain giggled. she was very pretty and cared a lot about her looks. but she was also very clever and courageous   
  
" i'd name my son Perry too" she said "I'd probably name my daughter Mona. What about you, Marie?"  
  
Marie Greene looked up from her sketching. she loved to draw and paint and spent most of her time doing so. she was a quiet girl who looked like she'd never even hurt a mouse. Lily wondered how she had managed to take on a bunch of Death Eaters.   
  
"I dunno..." she said "i'd probably name my daughter Adrian and my son Cyrus"  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
Miranda Lee was a lively and fun loving girl. she was active, firery and gutsy. Lily got along the best with Miranda because they were sort of alike  
  
"Lily Jade and Demetre Evan" said Miranda.  
  
Lily smiled. all her friends were so different...yet so nice. Even though she missed the Marauders, Lily felt like she had found a whole new life...and she loved it.   
  
A/N: I have writers block...please review. i dont like writing when i dont get reveiws coz i feel like no one's reading it.  
  
oh and no one seems to be reading "heaven" my other fic...read that too if u have the time and if u wanna. 


	21. Lily And Her Plans

**A/N1: **Changed only a little  
  
**A/N: **To my wonderful reviewers...i am very very sorry that i havent been able to update for so long...i have been soooooooo busy that i honestly forgot all about fanfiction! but now that i have remembered i will TRY to update sooner  
  
**Disclaimer: **We've been over this, havent we?  
  
**Chapter 22  
  
**Lily and Her Plans  
  
Remus sighed. Life was at an all time low, for him.  
  
James and Sirius only hung out with each other, with Peter following them around like a lapdog. They were tormenting Snape more than ever...Remus couldnt figure it out.  
  
He knew WHY they were tormenting Snape...but it all seemed unreal. The information wasnt so surprising...it was expected. And even with the reason, Remus knew that James and Sirus wouldnt go around hurting him just for that...there had to be more  
  
"Unless..." he thought "Unless...there's more to it than meets the eye..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily, Miranda, Trixia, Brittany and Marie. They were all so close now...in such little time. It was as if the Death Eater defeat had created a special bond between them. Even though Trixia and Brittany hadnt been there during the Death Eater fight (Trixia hadnt been at the party and Brittany had left early) Lily still felt a bond of closeness with them. It was nice to have girl friends. Being with the Marauders had been great. In fact, it had been the best and probably nothing would match up to it. But this sure came close. Anyway, it wasnt as if James and Sirius were fun anymore...they had just become downright mean.  
  
That day, as the five girls sat under a willow tree by the lake (A/N: NOT the whomping willow people!) Lily thought about all the fun times she had had with the Marauders. Then she thought about all the fun times she had had and was going to have in the future with her five friends...her five girl friends...her five...  
  
"Do you realise that we dont have a group name?" she suddenly said  
  
"A group name?" said Marie "why would we want one?'  
  
"Yeah, like what would we be? The anti-marauders?" said Brittany  
  
"I like the idea" said Miranda  
  
"Yeah me, too" said Trixia  
  
"A group name would be cool...we'd have a trademark...people would no what to refer to us as" Lily explained  
  
"Hmmm..." said Marie  
  
"Lets all try to come up with something" said Trixia  
  
"hmmm...our initials dont work out into anything..."said Miranda  
  
"Neither do our last names..." said Marie  
  
"Evans Lee Cain Moody Greene...maybe that could work out into something" said Brittany  
  
"No i tried almost everything...theres nothing" said Marie  
  
"So lets just pick a neutral name" said Miranda  
  
"Hmmmm...." said Lily "anyone got any suggestions?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily came back to the common room that evening smiling. She was a pure genius. She just knew it...she had come up with so many ideas for their new group...and she had come up with the perfect name. She...  
  
Lily suddenly spotted Remus in a corner, sitting quietly and reading.  
  
She thought about walking past him and up to her dormitory...but she couldnt make herself do it. Remus had been like a brother to her. He had been one of her best friends. And he wasnt the one behaving like a HUGE prat with a gigantic ego and an oversized head. Lily couldnt be mad at Remus...their wasnt any reason to be.  
  
She approached him slowly. he looked up at her and smiled. "Hi" he said...  
  
"Hi Remus...Whats been going on?"  
  
Remus sighed..."Well as usual i'm feeling weak after the full moon" said Remus. "At least now theres a full month before my next transformation"  
  
Lily smiled. Remus looked at her in a sad way  
  
"Well, at least WE can still be friends" said Remus  
  
Lily snorted "We can...but its not like you dont have friends...arent you friends with the two egoistic-prats as well?"  
  
"Yes i am...but James and Sirius have been my friends since forever...and i need them...after all, they help me when i transform..."  
  
"Hmmm..." said Lily "I guess i can understand that..."  
  
"Yeah" said Remus  
  
"But you must know WHY theyre acting this way, right?" asked Lily  
  
Remus sighed  
  
**::: FLASHBACK :::  
**  
Lily jumped onto another table and aimed six or seven Leg Locker Curses to Death Eaters all around. Meanwhile, Sirius was disarming as many as he could.  
  
The Disarming Spell, The Leg Locker Curse and the Full Body Bind were used frequently as they were useful. Then Sirius discovered another usefull spell. "Incarcerous!" he said as a Death Eater pulled out his wand to perform the killing curse on James. The Death Eater was bound up in tight ropes and fell struggling to the ground. As he did, his hood slid off his face, showing Sirius who he was.  
  
**::: FLASHBACK END :::  
**  
"So?" said Lily  
  
"So...It was Snape's dad under the cloak." said Remus  
  
"Remus, seriously that isnt surprising...its actually quite NORMAL really...they have no reason to act like that"  
  
"Yes...and the worst part is, when the Ministry caught up with the death eaters, Snapes dad was put into Azkaban"  
  
"So Snape has already lost his dad to the wizard prison...and now James and Sirius are making his life hell? Oh God!  
  
"But Lily...dont you see? there has GOT to be another reason...there is NO way James and Sirius would be acting like this just because Snapes dad was a death eater..."  
  
"I know, Remus, i know. But WHAT can that reason be?  
  
"Thats something we have to find out..."  
  
A/N : Review PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE!!!! My goal right now is to reach 200 reviews by the end of the next chapter. HELP ME REACH MY GOAL! 


	22. The Pranks of Mysterious 'S'

**A/N**: Only a little bit  
  
**A/N **: Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccck!  
  
Anyway, you guys have to suggest a name for a certain group in your reviews. I dunno what name to use - but it has to begin with an S.  
  
**Discliamer: **Dont bug me!  
  
**Chapter 23  
  
**The Pranks of Mysterious 'S'  
  
James was in a right state...his whole trunk had been emptied and all its contents had been hidden all over the boys dormitory. Books, clothes, broomstick and parchment had all been hidden and James had to spend his entire Saturday morning finding all his stuff instead of playing quidditch. By the time he was done, James was in a really bad mood. Especially since he had seen a gigantic sqiggle that looked like the letter S on the back of his trunk...which meant that some pranksters were out to get him...and they had got him too!  
  
As he climbed down the stairs that led into the Gryffindor common room, James heard a wailing voice that could only be Peter. He sounded upset about something. James quickend his pace in his eagerness to investigate...and tripped down the last few stairs landing in the common room with a thud.  
  
Heads turned. Peter stopped wailing for a minute.  
  
"What a smashing entrance, Potter" said Lily with a smirk on her face "Next time maybe you should watch we're youre going" she said as she picked up a thick book from the staircase. Somebody had left it there and James had tripped over it...nobody left books on the stairs accidently...  
  
James got up in one swift motion and without even looking at Lily took the book from her and threw it onto the armchair that he had almost crashed into. Then he made his way to Peter and asked him "Why in the world were you wailing away, a few minutes ago?"  
  
Peter looked bewildered for a second. Then he looked a little sad and held out a ragged old cloth - Peters cloak - with a hole in the middle. "And here's the missing part" said Peter, holding up the cut out part of the cloak. It had a huge letter on it - S.  
  
"Oh Pete, you can fix that with magic..." said Remus  
  
"But i'm not good at these kind of things!' wailed Peter  
  
"I'll do it" offered Lily  
  
Lily flicked her wand and repaired the torn up cloak. But the letter S still remained as prominent as ever.  
  
"I cant take that off" she said "It looks like it has an Unremoveable Charm on it." she shrugged and then sauntered out of the room.  
  
James thought that the surprizes for the day were over...boy was he wrong! So many things seemed to be happening to him all at once.  
  
First there was the thing with his trunk in the morning, then he tripped down the stairs, then Peters cloak ended up torn, then Sirius's robes had turned magenta and now Remus's clock had been tampered with.  
  
Out of all that happened, James noticed that Remus had got the mildest punishment by the mysterious bearers of the letter S...it didnt take much for Remus to change his clock back to normal time.  
  
Sirius on the other hand, was having a very bad time. He had tried changing his robes back to normal, but now they flashed magenta and yellow at regular intervals. And the prominent S actually co-ordinated with the colours making Sirius look all the more comical.  
  
James had to admit, the prankster was pretty good. They had been got good...and it looked like the prankster had only been after the marauders.  
  
James sighed as he got into bed. Maybe things would get back to normal the next day.  
  
Yeah. Right!  
  
A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY ! I NEED 6 REVEIWS FOR 200! MAKE ME HAPPY! I'VE GIVEN YOU GUYS 23 CHAPTERS! 


	23. Pranks, Pranks and More Pranks

**A/N: **Only format has been changed  
  
**A/N: **Yes Yes i know! Pelt me with rotten tamatoes and banana peels! I did try to update sometime in january, but it didnt happen for some reason so sorry for the major delay.  
  
Anyway, I just wanna say THANK YOU to all the wonderful reveiwers who helped me achieve my goal of 200 reviews! thanks to:  
  
Alyssa, J.E.A.R.K Potter, LilMixedSeeker, vamperfly, auroraborealis, anonymous "grrr", Mandy, luvin yah, MarryMeJames, Nomes, Kittiy, Lil'Angel1011, Piper13, Armadrieclya, Meher, Cora Eloise, anonymous, harrypotterfan, Smiley Mary, wolfy 65, Indiangurl, me.laffin.out.loud, Nessie8, FEAngel258, summerdreamz, Kayla33, ItalyIsabella07, Tom Girl, Laura aka Rose, theantisocial1, sirus lover, Cheeky Girl, Kohana, Rachna, Cinnamon Sunrise, tealpanda, Elizabeth, Marie4, Izabell, smiley Mary, cemhp4eva, Dragonlady7, balckdragonofdeath13, writtenreality, Malevolent Mystic, xLorix, GRHH, alyce, nymphadora, EbonyQuill, Ron Weasly, hefelump, Angelisa Snape, Shaye Evans, LalaLand, Pauline, kelliethehottie, LJ Fan, anon, dizzy eyes, Erin, Kat, Sia, BadAddy, WithAPenInHerHand, love2write, Civenus, Lily Evans, Nikki, gl-andrea, Carmel March, Shree, Ash, siri's girl, dreamcoast, trashcan, MegHarts, DaRK MooNz, icechick1205, BalckMage3, Knockturnalley256, Crystal Angels, jewls, buggy-such, lily28, Amanda, PVBookworm, skysong, Amethyst, ObsessedWithHP, LadyAnna, celina, dirtyharriet, JamesLova, Dude Where's My Cheese and Allie.  
  
Whew! Thank You to all who read this fic and never reviewed...at least you read it! My apologies if i've forgotten to mention someone who did review.  
  
Now. On with the story.  
  
**Disclaimer: **We all know that nothin belongs to me.  
  
**Chapter 24  
  
**Pranks, Pranks and More Pranks  
  
"I'd like to announce that we were succesfful" said Lily. "The Marauders were good and pranked by the Scanderalez!"  
  
The other four members of the club broke into applause at this welcome announcement.  
  
"Alright!" said Trixia  
  
"Lets see what else we can do..." said Miranda  
  
"I knew it!" whispered Sirius to James from under the Invisibility cloak. "I knew it was them! who else would wanna prank us?"  
  
"Well, I thought it might have been Snape or Malfoy..." said James. "But you have to admit they got us good"  
  
"They did not!" said Sirius   
  
James smiled. Suddenly, he was finding this whole thing rather amusing. His behaviour towards Lily...and her excellent retaliation. Suddenly, James missed Lily like he'd never missed her before. He missed having around, joking around with her, listening to her, hearing her laughter. He missed having her around...and as great as Sirius and Remus were, James missed having his girl best friend around. James had an intense desire to throw off the invisibility cloak and join Lily and her group.  
  
"But she'll probably just prank me anyway" he thought sadly to himself.  
  
"C'mon...lets go..." Sirius's muttering broke through James's train of thought and the two quietly sneaked out of the ajar door.  
  
The cloak was thrown off as soon as the pair reached the common room. They gave Remus and Peter quite a start as they materialized out of thin air.  
  
Sirius and James explained their discovery to the other two marauders. Remus like James, was highly amused. But Peter was on Sirius's side  
  
"Lets prank them back!" he said  
  
James really wanted to make peace with Lily...but he couldnt resist a nice payback plan.   
  
"Alright..." he grinned "Here's what we can do..."  
  
James went to bed that night with serious conflictions in his mind. The Marauders had formulated a plan to get back at Lily and the other Scanderalez...but they needed a little time to get the "equipment" it would probably take another day at the least.  
  
Although James was immensly tempted in getting back at Lily, he couldnt help feeling that an apology was the only way to straighten things out with Lily and make peace with her. He knew he had acted stupidly...so what if he had Sirius had discovered their little "superiority"...maybe it was better if Dumbledore hadnt told them...  
Then he remembered. He had to remain nasty. He couldnt let his gaurd down. It was essential to the plan...  
James sighed. "I wish this would all just end." he thought  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James woke up the next day in a fairly good mood. He got dressed and went down to breakfast with the rest of the tower. He met up with the other Marauders and they laughed and talked together. They ate together and drunk pumpkin juice together. Or what they thought was pumpkin juice.  
  
"This juice looks funny" said Sirius, sniffing his cup  
  
"It tastes funny too" said James  
  
'Oh Well," said Peter "Must be some exotic new thing" and he drained the glass in one gulp. The others followed suit.  
  
They next thing they knew was major havoc. People screaming as well as laughing. Pointing fingers as well has sneering glances. Even Dumbledore was chuckling at the three rather odd figures that had suddenly materialized in front of the Great Hall.   
  
In place of James, there was a bear, In place of Sirius was something resembling Lucifer and in place of Peter was a giant pig in a wig.  
  
Only Remus seemed unchanged.  
  
"Finite Incantenium" said Dumbledore, still chuckling "A highly complex potion-spell, the Changing Potion"  
  
"Lily. Evans. Is. Dead" said Sirius hotly  
  
"What are you complaining about? she made Me and James animals!" said Peter  
  
Most of the hall was still laughing, including Remus.  
  
"Dont worry" said James "Tommorrow...we get back at her...and the others as well"   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily woke up the next morning in high spirits. The Scanderalez had pranked the Marauders and the best part was that the Marauders had no idea who the Scanderalez were. The thought made her laugh...until...  
  
She got out of bed and stepped straight into a huge pile of honey that covered the entire dormitory floor like a flood. A dozen golden snitches zoomed around her flapping their wings against her skin. Lily looked at the room around her with a horrified expression.  
  
Trixia had been closed into her fourposter with a spider web.  
  
Miranda's hair was flashing bright orange, grey and brown at intervals  
  
Brittany's arms and legs had turned translucent  
  
Marie had sprouted magenta hair that covered her body like fur.  
  
And Lily? Lily's skin had turned charcoal black with green spots.  
  
Needless to say, none of the girls were seen out of their dormitorys that day, although alot of screaming was heard. Madame Pomfrey had to actually leave the hospital wing and come upstairs to the tower to put the girls right!  
  
And the Marauders? They laughed and laughed and laughed. They had got back at the Scanderalez...with pranks twice as good as the latter's!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lateness... 


	24. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: **Not much has been changed  
  
**A/N: **Here's another chapter for you'll!  
  
**Thanks To:  
**  
vamperfly: Thanks...i read your fics too!  
  
J.E.A.R.K Potter: Here's an update 4 u!  
  
HyperOnCookies: I'll work on writing the longer chapters  
  
FrightninglyObsessed: Glad you liked it!  
  
LilMixedSeeker: :)  
  
vwalters: thanks  
  
Mandy, luvin yah : heehee yes i knew that was you! youre awesome!  
  
**Chapter 25  
  
**Let The Games Begin  
  
Lily was really really upset. She hadn't been able to step out of the dormitory because not only was she covered in honey, but she was black and green all over! And the rest of the Scanderalez werent in a very good condition either...  
  
"How did this happen?" Trixia wanted to know "Who told the Marauders?"  
  
"Well, no body besides the five of us knows about the Scanderalez" Miranda pointed out.  
  
"Well, Maybe they found out on their own" said Brittany  
  
"How?" Marie said  
  
"Thats It!" shouted Lily making everyone jump.  
  
"What's It?" asked Marie  
  
"James has an invisibility cloak! He must have sneaked into our dormitory when we were having our meeting!" Lily explained  
  
"Well!" said Brittany "This means war, doesnt it?"  
  
"Oh yes it does!" said Lily and Miranda together  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
James still couldnt get over the prank. It had been awesome. In addition to the spells they had cast on the 5 girls, Sirius had also started wild rumors as to why the girls were not coming out of the dormitories. He told some that they had mutated into other things overnight. He told others that they were all sick with a dangerous and rare desiese.  
  
All the Marauders found it very funny...except for Remus. Remus had told James that he would be having nothing to do with the whole Marauders Vs Scanderalez war. He was going to be an innocent bystander and not take part in any humiliating activity towards the Scanderalez. He even suggested having a "peace talk"  
  
"This is not the Great Battle of The Wizards, Remus" said James. "This is just some healthy pranking"  
  
"Healthy???" Lily, who had just walked into the common room, suddenly interupted.  
  
"Well" said James "You started it"  
  
"Yes" she answered "And you went too far. You know what that means?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you were wrong. This is a battle, not JUST healthy pranking. Just you wait..." she said  
  
"Well, why do you'll have to prank each other? why cant you'll sign a peace treaty with your terms and conditions? That way you can each ask for whatever you'll want and..."  
  
But Lily didnt let Remus finish talking.  
  
"No. James isn't ever going to agree, is he? Beside's its more fun this way"  
  
"Right" said James "May the best, er...person win"  
  
They shook on it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wonder" said James "What pranks Lily's got planned"  
  
James and Sirius were watching most of the Gryffindor common room packing their trunks. Christmas time had come and most of the school was going home for the holidays. The Marauders and The Scanderalez, however, had the special reason of pranking each other to stay back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Dont dwell on it too much James" Sirius said "We have a good prank in store for them"  
  
"Yes, But what if we found out what they were doing...and made their own plans backfire on them?"  
  
"You might just have an idea there, Prongs" said Sirius "We can use the Invisibility cloak"  
  
"And the Marauders Map" said James  
  
"Eh-Hum" Remus interupped  
  
"What?"  
  
"Need i remind you that Lily happens to be the cleverest girl in the year?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So Dont you think she'll be expecting you two to do something like that?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Remus" said Sirius "She's really not that smart"  
  
"Yeah...we can totally pull this off" said James  
  
"Alright...but dont blame me if it doesnt turn out right" said Remus and headed out of the common room.  
  
"So when do we do it?" asked sirius  
  
"Tonight" replied James with a knowing smile.  
  
A/N: Hahahahaha! Yes i am back! And i know this chapter was short but it's only a prelude to what is coming...Chapter 26 is going to be Full of Pranks and Games!!! Idea's are welcome! Review!!! 


	25. Bring It On

**SummerRainForever**: Yes. That's Right. I'M BACK! I hope you guys are happy enough to review. 

**Reader**: Happy? HAPPY? Hello? You updated last YEAR! how can you expect us to be happy?

**Other Reader's** : Yeah!

(All Reader's give SummerRainForever death glares and begin to advance towards her, wands raised, contemplating whether to use the Bat Bogey Hex or the Full Body Bind on her)

**SummerRainForever**: Er...But I updated! Isn't that a good thing?

Jessica Hoffner glides in wearing dementor robes

**Jessica:** It is because of me and me idea's that you updated. If i hadnt put the imperious curse on you, you'd still be watching TV instead of writing this!

**SummerRainForvever:** Er...Right. Enough of this random weirdness. Let's get on with the story.

**Readers:** But we havent hexed you yet!

**SummerRainForever:** But if you hex me, i wont be able to update for a while!

**Readers:** Oh alright. We'll get you later. On with it!

**Disclaimer:** If I have implied in anyway that I own Harry Potter and all related characters instead of J.K Rowling, please feel free to put the Bat Bogey Hex on me.

A/N: I reccomend reading Chapter 25 again before reading this...It's been a while hasnt it?

**Chapter 26**

Bring it On  
  
'James would kill me if he found out, but I reckon your plan is pretty good.'

Lily smiled at Remus. He was willing to help her against his best friends and she was utterly grateful to him for that. After all, James and Sirius were prats of the first order and they deserved to be taught a lesson.

'I guess you want them back to normal too, right?' Lily replied.

'I miss them' said Remus with a mournful look in his eyes. 'The personalities that inhibit their bodies just aren't them anymore. I wonder where the old parts of them are hiding.'

He sighed and stared into the common room fire. James and Sirius had been so different from what they were now. The excessive pranking, arrogant behaviour and superiority complexes that had taken them over were favourites with nobody. Remus wanted his old friends back. And if they had to be embarrassed and harassed in order to be shocked back to reality, then so be it.

Remus took out a piece of parchment out of his pocket and looked at it. Then, he handed it over to Lily.

'Here,' he said with a lofty smile 'Take it. I'll explain it's disappearance to the two big heads later.'

Lily laughed as she took the parchment from Remus. 'Thanks, a lot.' She said with a grin.

_'This is going to be _so_ much fun!_' she thought to herself.

* * *

'Finally!' said Trixia as she sat down at the Gryffindor table at dinner. That table was laden with delicious food. And everyone was eating as if they'd never eaten before. The house tables were quite empty now that there were fewer students at Hogwarts, so the remaining students had a lot more food then they had anticipated. No one was complaining, though.

'I'm Famished!' said Miranda as she pilled her plate with goodies.

'Uh oh' said Lily in a sharp whisper.

The five girls looked up momentarily from their food to see James and Sirius enter the Great Hall. The boys took a look around and made a bee line for the Gryffindor table where they took their seat's only a few places away from the Scanderalez.

'So' said Lily in a false sort of whisper to the other girls. ' Midnight. Charm's classroom.'

The girls nodded to each other and turned back to their food with great concentration. Lily glanced over at James and Sirius. They appeared to be talking intently about something, and Lily couldn't tell whether they had heard her or not. She hoped they had. Otherwise things might not go as planned…

* * *

'This is just too easy' said Sirius as he entered the common room with James and Peter after dinner.

'I know' said James with a laugh. 'We just have to listen to their plans and thwart them tomorrow. It's as easy as apple pie.'

'Mmm Apple Pie' said Peter with a greedy look in his eyes.

'Peter! You just ate!' said Sirius

'So?' asked a confused Peter.

'So what have the 'Scanderalez' have in store for us tonight?' James wondered aloud.

'I don't know,' said Sirius 'But I'll bet it's interesting!'

* * *

'Ow! Miranda! Get off my toe!'

'Oof! Sorry, Lily.'

'Quit talking, guys! They'll be here any second.'

'They better come fast…I can't really breathe in here!'

The Scanderalez were hiding in the broom closet next to the Charms classroom. Lily had her wand over the Marauder's Map, checking Sirius and James' progress. Much as they deserved it, she hoped filch didn't catch the boys. It would spoil all their well laid plans.

Finally she saw Sirius and James enter the Charms classroom on the map and settle themselves in a corner. Now it was time for the Scanderalez to enter.

'Okay,' said Lily. 'Let's go. Remember to act well. It should be Oscar worthy!'

'Whose Oscar?' asked Brittany

'Never Mind.'

* * *

James and Sirius entered the classroom and settled down in a corner.

'Whew,' said Sirius 'Thank god we reached before they did.'

'Yeah,' said James 'It's a lot harder to sneak up on people without the Marauder's Map.'

'I wonder why Moony needed it today.' Sirius said

'We'll ask him lat…' James began, but didn't finish as the door opened and the Scanderalez walked in.

'Good thing we didn't run into Filch' said Marie.

'Yeah, we'd be done for' Miranda laughed.

Lily locked the door and put a silencing charm on it.

'That will keep away those infuriating Marauder's.'

James had to elbow Sirius in the ribs to keep him from chuckling.

'So,' said Lily 'Here's what we'll do…'

James got out a piece of parchment and quill and began to take notes.

**A/N:** Yes! I am EVIL! I am Lord Voldemort because i didnt update for so long and then i ended it just when it was about to get good! Muhahahahaha.

(Angry Readers cast the Bat Bogey Hex on SummerRainForever)

**SummerRainForever**: Oops! Dont worry guys! I'll update soon! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No!


End file.
